What happened over Summer
by LeoHiggins
Summary: Summer vacation was time to relax and have fun... but I never thought I will spend it this way. Let me tell you what happened. [4 Arc Story]
1. Prologue: How it all began

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's call Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

Notes: I love the dynamics of these two characters in their chapter together and this is my view on how their relationship can evolve in the future, Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews and comments on their relations!

* * *

"I would like your help," were his first words after calling out my name from the other end of the hallway and jogging up to me.

"People usually start with a greeting." I narrowed my eyes at him for his informality… not that I mind especially since I knew it was him; His words were unexpected but speaking with him was not unwelcome.

He grinned widely, "Ah, sorry, sorry, I'm just wondering if you can help me with something." He continued after a pause to scratch the back of his head, "I'd like you to try out a few dishes."

"No. I still remember the last time we did that." I shuddered as I recalled the taste of peanut butter and fermented sea cucumber. Everyone who tasted it had fought over the use of the sink to wash that foul taste.

"Aww, c'mon, it won't take much effort."

I tsked at his insistence and glanced at my watch even though I knew the time. It was a gesture meant for him to get the hint. "I'm busy… what are you grinning about?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Nakiri is abroad which means your schedule is free. What else would you be busy with?"

"Other things!" I huffed at the insinuation of his words but he had a point…besides being Erina-sama's secretary, I really had nothing else to do. I eyed him when he didn't respond. Eh? Is that a pout? Come on, don't do this, I'm soft to those expressions and seeing him do that tugged something within me. "Oh alright. You got me." I sighed, "What do you need help with? "

Those words seem to have immediate effect on him as he beamed and, before I can react, he grabbed me by the wrist and excitedly tugged me through the corridor, enthusiasm radiating from him as we hurried pass more than a few students.

He sat me down at a table next to a quaint bay window decorated by indoor plants in a kitchen that is designed to allow the dinners to observe the chefs in action. I folded my arms in protest of his treatment, not bothering to mask my mild annoyance for bring effectively dragged through the halls earlier as he set the table with a blue mat and dinner spoon, humming a happy tune as he poured me a glass of water.

"So, what's this about?" I asked.

"Well it's almost dinner so I thought I'll cook for you."

I snorted at his cheeky reply, dismissing it as his usual banter. Despite my scepticism, the darkening sky outside the widow as well as my increasing appetite favored his words. A quick scan of the cooking space which had a rice cooker and a wok had made me guess that he's going to make some fried rice or something.

"Dinner will be served shortly, I appreciate your patience." He said, with ease and sincerity that only a veteran working in a restaurant can recite as he removed his blazer to reveal his signature Yikihira restaurant uniform. He then proceeded to put on his apron and finally his signature headband cloth.

At the work station, he began with a display of his knife skills, finely slicing up a head of cabbage to thin strips followed by mincing a little garlic. Then from a soup pot, he pulled out a piece of chicken thigh of which he quickly de-boned and cubed the pieces then setting aside into a bowl. He finally proceeded to beat and season some eggs. All his movements were swift and precise. I would have likened him to a musician playing at a quick tempo.

He then heated a wok on high and poured in a measure of oil. He slide in the garlic then paused for them to impart their fragrance to the oil. He then added some thick tomato paste with some stock from the soup pot. After a moment to let the two ingredients to mingle and thicken, he added a generous bowl of rice which he rapidly tossed it with gusto to separate each rice grain and allow them to be coated with the reddish liquid.

Cabbage is then sprinkled in followed by the rapid tossing again. Incidentally, I caught myself staring at the muscles of his strong arms that flexed with each tossing motion and coughed to mask my embarrassment. What? I am still a teenage girl, and despite the rumours on campus, what's so odd that such things can catch my attention? Oh, shut up.

Next, the chicken pieces were added along with the final seasoning. Once he decided the rice was to his standard, he took the wok off the fire and set the contents into a separate bowl.

Returning the wok onto a medium fire, he added a dash of oil to gently scramble the egg. He then shut the fire off and allowed the residual heat to cook the egg. He then upended the bowl of rice onto the egg. Folding the sides of the egg onto the rice he finally plated the dish by flipping the wok's content onto a wide plate.

And there it was: omurice.

I face faulted; so this was what he was so excited about? It didn't seem impressive at all; it was just a common dish just like what one can find in an everyday café. That is until he remarked, "now for the finishing touches."

He picked up a squeeze bottle which I would assume is ketchup and started to write on it. I bet that he's going to write either his catchphrase "奉仕させて" or something cliché.

Once complete with his work, he proudly served the dish to me with a wide grin, "Dinner is served."

The moment I looked down, I was surprised by what laid before me: it was a drawing of me; or at least a line drawing of me…a very well drawn one, in fact. Through it was impressive I resisted the urge to let it show.

Frankly, this was my first time in a long while seeing omurice in person as no one would dare serve such common food to Erina-sama which in turn means I would never come close to it. Now, having it served to me brought on a feeling of nostalgia of my youth when my parents brought me out for lunch for the rare family time in a café as they were always busy tending to the Nakiri family.

"What we have here is my experimental omurice. It contains a special ingredient that I think your expertise will be most useful for feedback."

"Korean ginseng," I glanced up at him, "Don't have to look impressed, herbal cooking is my speciality remember?"

"Exactly," he smirked, "That's what I'd like to consult you on. I was considering adding this dish into my restaurant's menu when I reopen for the summer holidays. For one, it fits the special-of-the-day theme and I was considering the ageing demographics along with the Korean craze that's sweeping across the nation." He grinned with pride, gesturing at his dish, "and so, I came up with this! Try it while it's hot!"

What he said made sense. In a way, I'm glad for him that he still thought of his restaurant back home despite the busy schedules we have in school.

Picking up the spoon, I paused for a moment to appreciate the artwork before I sunk into the soft golden pillow. The egg layer yielded immediately giving me access to the reddish core of the dish. The aroma of ginseng permeated the air, immediately whetting my appetite and caused me to subconsciously lick my lips in anticipation.

The moment the spoonful of rice met my tongue, I was treated to an explosion of flavour. The first thing that came forward was the citric acid from the tomato base, watering my tongue for more which then ushered in the herbal notes from the ginseng. The chicken stock made the chicken pieces stand out from the backdrop of fragrant rice and crunchy cabbage. He had got the balance of seasoning and textures just right.

"So, what do you think?" He asked as I was working through the first mouthful, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

I instinctively covered my mouth as proper manners obliges. I would have told him off to at least let me swallow before he asked but his enthusiasm was sincere which made me decide against it…so I settled with a glare, hoping that he got the hint to be more polite in the future.

"I think," I began as I finished chewing. "It's good." I answered honestly.

"Any comments?"

"It's well balanced: the seasoning is good, and the texture keeps the dish interesting…but I think it lacks something."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." he smiled with a slight smirk, "guess we do have the same tastes."

I took another spoonful. This time, I savoured the fluffy egg which enveloped the pleasant umami rich flavors. The sourness of the tomato, saltiness of the broth, and the refreshing crunch of the cabbage would make this dish a hit with anyone, young or old. Then it clicked, "sweetness" I remarked, "I think it can do with some sweetness in the dish, and a little tang to make a contrast."

He laughed, "I knew I approached the right person. You just further proved we think alike." He seemed really glad about that. "so any suggestions I can add to improve this? I was thinking using some rice vinegar and sugar but it will just spread through the whole dish, making it dull."

I considered the dish as I continued eating: it was a dish that fuses the standard omurice with herbal properties targeting older folks while not neglecting the other demographics. So something unique to the youth but familiar with the elderly will make this dish more interesting; perhaps something that has herbal properties, being sweet and tangy; something that gels with the ginseng chicken theme.

Ah I got it!

"Add in some of this," I lifted something out my pocket: my personal stash of a certain healthy snack. Dropping a few pieces onto the dish, I tried another spoonful…and it works perfectly!

"Oh? What's that?"

I set my spoon down and shook a few pieces of the berries into my palm for him to see, "These are goji berries. They are high in vitamin C and a good source of iron and anti-oxidants. Furthermore, considering your dish, it could help relieve arthritis and protect against muscular degeneration. Plus they give a good boost of energy. I think this might be the answer to your problem."

He considered the berries for a moment to process my words and then brightened. I was really expecting him to take a piece of berry off my palm to sample but he, being him, took up my spoon instead and scooped a spoonful of rice and a few berries into his mouth!

WHAT WAS THAT?!

Does he not know what he did? He just took MY SPOON, the spoon that I JUST USED, and put it INTO HIS MOUTH (yes, yes, there was food on it but that is not the point) Ok, ok, stay calm, this is Yukihira Soma we are talking about here but: WHAT THE HAY? Look at him there, clearly enjoying the food, acting as if it didn't bother him at all. He was the one who took my spoon but why am I the one who is embarrassed here?

"Yo, Arato, are you alright? You look red." He took another mouthful, speaking between chews, "Are these berries that effective in energy boost? They are delicious."

"That's not why I'm blushing!" I blurt out before I could stop myself. I would kick myself if I could at this moment.

"Huh? Blushing?"

I huffed and took a deep breath to refocus, "never mind that."

He raised an eyebrow then shrugged and went on to happily take another spoonful of rice before settling it down. "You know, I think having a bag of this amazing berry really suits you." He beamed. "Thanks to you, I just know this dish will be a hit in the restaurant."

I hmm-ed nonchalantly, eyeing the spoon that we just shared.

"So, do you think Nakiri would approve of this dish?"

That snapped me back to reality, "Erina-sama?"

"Well, I had a vow with her on my first day of school that I'll clearly make her say my food is good after giving a bad review the last time she tried my dish."

Was there such a thing? Why was I not told of that? "So is that why you're always so adamant for her to try your food? You're motivated for her approval?" Somehow, this did not sit well with me.

"Oh no no no. I was thinking more of an ego reason: I can't get my shop's name dirty by leaving someone saying my food was bad." He pouted.

I caught my mouth wide open at his train of thought: all those efforts for a bad review? Then again, his dedication to his shop is admirable. Thinking of nothing else to say, I just praised him as such.

"Yeh well, my family restaurant is my life. One of the reasons I'm here in this school is for the sake of making a name for it…that and to defeat my dad in a cook-off!" he chuckled nostalgically

A moment passed then he switched back to his chirpier self. "And so, right here, you've just got yourself named an honorary member of Restaurant Yukihara for your contribution!"

"Eh? But I didn't do anything much." I was frankly confused at his words.

"Yes, you did; your contribution to the menu gets you recognized for the effort!"

"Erm…thanks" I muttered, "I guess" under my breath, still unsure about the significance of his words.

"Alright, time clean up, maybe you can help by finishing the last spoonful while I start washing."

His words were so casual that I automatically picked up the spoon next to the plate, scooped up the remnants and put it into my mouth…only then I realized that this was the same spoon he was using!

YUKIHIRA!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on how you think their relationship should go.

As a challenge and fun, leave a review on any scenes you like to see and I'll work it into the story somehow. I'll make sure to acknowledge you is I do so!

40\. m edia. tu mblr 4695988e41335ad9f0e50 338207ef03c/tumbl r_nwtvcj7vu01qij2q3o1_540.j pg


	2. At the Career and Attachment Office

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's call Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

A/N: I'm posting this chapter early to give the story a certain direction for ideas to follow. Keep the reviews coming on how I'm doing :) Please enjoy!

* * *

It was kind of unexpected that I was called to the Career and Attachment Office one afternoon by the personal assistant of Kazune Nishizono, the observer for my stagiaire's first stage. I wondered what would be so important to get the attention from a staff member in a school that leans more towards fostering independence for students… Didn't I clear it satisfactorily? Did I do something wrong?

Oh...he's here too, "Yukihira, what did you do this time?" I sighed as found him leaning on the wall outside Nishizono's office. In a way, seeing him here, I'm glad that whoever was in trouble, it most likely won't be me.

"Yo, Arato, it's been awhile."

"We just met last Friday." The spoon incident was still fresh in my mind.

"Really?" He threw his trademark grin, "Well, not bumping into you made it seem like a long time to me."

Is he…is he flirting with me? No… not probably; this is Yukihira Soma we are talking about, he's more inclined to be romantically involved with a piece of truffle. Am I just over-thinking his words?

"So, do you still have any of those goji berries? They are delicious."

I rolled by eyes at his audacity to ask for something from me so casually, "I do, but those are mine."

"Aww, c'mon, it's not like I haven't shared with you anything." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

' _The spoon doesn't count!'_ Was what I wanted to reply with but settled with, "What are you? In 2nd grade?" I exasperated. I softened at his laugh; I couldn't find myself to stay mad at him as I charged it to his unique personality. I took out my packet of berries and pressed it into his hand. "Here, in exchange for last week's dinner."

He gladly accepted the pack, "If this is what I get in exchange, I look forward to making more dinners for you in the future!"

I wanted to respond to that but was interrupted when the door to Nishizono's office opened. A burly man in a black suit with dark glasses stood at the door, looking down at us for a moment before stepping aside, clearly to signal entry. "Come in." a female voice called sharply.

We looked at each other questioningly and entered her office. The office was big, as expected for a staff in an elitist school. It was furnished with a minimalist theme surrounded by the heavy oak bookcases and thick carpeting; you could actually see where she espoused her modern personality in a room of traditional design.

"Yukihira Soma: son of Joichiro Yukihira, A-average student, 12 years of practical experience, finalist for the Autumn Election, and aiming for the top seat on the elite 10." She recited from a dossier in her hand then placed it down, her stern look never leaving her face as she practically glared at him. Uh-oh, whatever did Yukihira do to make her mad? I glanced over at him, slightly concerned. His face remained passive with his normally cheerful demeanor gone; he had that unfazed look that he adopted when faced with a challenge.

My worry spiked even more when she turned her attention to me; I felt like a mouse looking into the eyes of a snake, about to be gobbled up. As if feeling my discomfort, Yukihira shifted a little seemingly ready to shield me, his gaze not leaving hers. The tension was palpable.

"Arato Hisako: Nakiri Erina's secretary." She said with lesser edge in her voice. I expected her to recite more about me like she did for Yukihira. Instead, she looked down to pull out a folder... Hey! Wait a minute! That's all about me? I felt a little cheated and indignant. Yukihira seemed to notice that too as he breathed out quickly, fighting to suppress a smile.

"What I have here is a letter from Western Cuisine Mitamura, the restaurant where you went for the first stage of your stagiaire." She paused to allow us time to recall.

Many questions came to mind: did something happen to the restaurant? Was our reservation system not working? Hold on, if we are here with the observer and taking into account of the penalty for failing… ARE WE GOING TO GET EXPELLED? Looking over at Yukihira, our eyes met… apparently he had the same train of thought. He raised an eyebrow, 'let's see where this goes' he conveyed.

"Apparently, your contribution in your time there had an impact to the restaurant." It was interesting that she didn't explicitly say if the impact was positive or negative.

"That impact was big enough that the owner has decided to close its doors in the summer." She paused to let us digest the information. Oh My Goodness, how could that happen?

"He then wrote us a strongly worded letter," _Here it comes_ , I braced myself for her words that might end our time in this school, "to praise your performance and request for both of you to help out at his newly opened Summer-only beachside restaurant. "

I let out breath I didn't realize I was holding and I could hear Yukihira do the same.

"And this comes to the reason why both of you are called here today," She leaned forward, with her hands folded in front of her, "to discuss with you about this job."

"Not that we mind to help, but why is the school involved with this?" Yukihira asked the question on my mind after a giving glance over to me for permission to speak for me too. "Is it now against school policy to get a summer job?"

"The school does not dictate on what you do in your summer time except for curriculum requirements. However since Mitamura-san has sent the request through the school and the fact that both of you will be working at the same restaurant that you did your stagiaire, the school reputation still bears some responsibility on your performance.

"Should you accept this offer: the school would like to remind you that how you behave during the course of the job would also reflect on us; if we receive any complaints…well, you know the consequences that this school has."

 _Expulsion:_ The horrid status for 99% of every student generation.

"On the plus side, on top of allowances from the owner, should you accept and complete this job successfully: the school will recognize it and add it to your degree audit; giving you extra in grades and references in your testimonials. Of course, this is a good opportunity for experience, especially for you, Arato Hisako."

With that, she passed the folder for her assistant to bring to us and instructed to give a reply soon before waving a hand in dismissal.

Closing the office door behind us, we looked towards each other and immediately burst into suppressed laughter at the absurdity of what happened: Why would she draw out the tension in this way? She could have basically told us that we were requested to help Mitamura-san over the summer for us to consider. The only thing to note was to behave ourselves. Well, Most of the staff in this school has their own unique personality. Perhaps this was hers: being too serious and the fact that she doesn't mince her words.

"So, what do you think, Arato? Will you be going for this?" He asked while skimming through the folder as we walked down a corridor.

"I think I will. I just need to speak with Erina-sama about it. I will confirm with Senzaemon-dono's private secretary as Erina-sama will usually spend the summer with her extended family so it should not be a problem to get a leave of absence."

"A leave of absence? Wha- does she even pay you?" Snapping the folder shut, he seemed incredulous.

"That…That's none of your business!" In truth, she doesn't, but people are also motivated by things other than money. I quickened my pace in an attempt to place a distance between us.

He took a few large strides forward and turned to me, blocking my path, forcing me to halt. You know, I've never noticed how tall he was compared to me till he looked me in the eyes.

He seemed to want to say something but changed it instead, "Listen, Arato, if you want to be seen as someone more than just Nakiri's secretary," he gestured with a tilt of his neck to recall the earlier incident in the office, "you have to first see yourself as more than that."

"I…I…" I was at a lost on how to respond to that: was I about to deny something that was blatantly evident? That would be delusional on my part; was I about to say that it's impossible? No, I know within me, there is more that I can offer; was I about to say that I will? That was out of the question as I have been with her for nearly all my life…

He sighed, looking away and muttered under his breath, "sometimes you can really make people worry for you." He took a deep breath and finally looked up, making a firm decision, "Okay, I've decided to participate and help at the Mitamura Summer-only restaurant."

"Eh? What about your own restaurant? Didn't you have that new dish that you wanted to make?"

"Summer holidays last for six weeks and the request was for us to help only in the first two weeks leaving me time to keep the restaurant open for a month." He gestured the math with his fingers. "So in these two weeks, I hope to gain additional experience by working for someone else…it is also good to be an employee so that I can get free time during breaks to enjoy the sea!

"And I am hoping that I won't be there by myself," he was clearly referring that line to me. "So, Arato, I hope that you can find time to yourself, not as Nakiri's secretary, but as Arato Hisako, and help the restaurant we worked so hard for during our time there together."

He offered his hand to me as a symbolic gesture, "So, what do you say?"

 _What's wrong with being Erina-sama's secretary?_ Was that supposed to be an attempt in rallying my commitment? Well anyway, it was quite fun working at Mitamura-san's restaurant and I do feel a sense of responsibility towards them. With Yukihira there, at least there is some company... And hey, as he said, I could be there and enjoy the sea; it is part of any high school summer experience, isn't it?

It was in that line of thought that I reached out and shook his hand. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"A beach restaurant?"

"Yes, it's the restaurant Mitamura where I went for my stagiaire. It had just opened a summer-only branch by the sea and the owner has invited me to work there for two weeks." I smiled lightly.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Erina-sama's eyes shone, looking all excited. She quickly added with a slight hopeful tone, "Are you going by yourself?"

"I won't be there alone though; Yukihira will be there too."

"Y-Yukihira-kun?!" her excitement seemed to deflate immediately at the mention of his name and her lips devolved into a slight scrawl. Why haven't I noticed that before? "Why's that plebian going to the beach with you?"

"It's on request by the owner," I gently replied before declaring, "Not to worry Erina-sama, I'll make sure that I will be back to serve you when I return."

Erina-sama hemmed and hawed while she griped at the hem of her skirt. "But…but what about my scheduling?"

"I've just spoken to Senzaemon-dono's private secretary; I believe that you were scheduled to be in Sweden for the summer holidays?" I took out a notebook with her scheduling to confirm the dates. "Says here it's for the annual Nakiri clan reunion…Is there a change in plans?"

"No…no change at all." Nakiri-sama still seemed vexed…"I thought...I was hoping that…Sweden…" …could it be?

"It would be an honor if I could join you there, Erina-sama, but your trip is a private family affair."

Erina-sama bit her lower lip as she does when she has something else to say but was holding it back. "The beach... it is going to be sunny…remember to put on sun screen."

It warms my heart whenever she shows concern for me. "I will, Erina-sama, thank you."

"Come…come back soon," she said with a slight pine in her voice.

"Yes, Erina-sama." I checked my watch and noted the time. "Ah, please excuse me while I make arrangements for this afternoon's tasting." I made a slight bow and left her office.

It might be just me but, could it be that she wanted to go too?

Maybe I'm thinking too much.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on how you think their relationship should go.

As a challenge and fun, leave a review on any scenes you like to see and I'll work it into the story somehow. I'll make sure to acknowledge you is I do so!

Here are some ideas I had so far:

Soma Standing up for Hisako, Hisako in a Chinese dress... Any others? :)

I don't usually do this but I would like to acknowledge the reviewers of the first chapter!

 **Johnny Walker:** Thank you for being the first to review! Hisako has a lot of potential to grow in this story but I'll do my best to keep her backstory as close as canon as possible. I will take you up on your suggestion!

 **Evolve Love:** This pairing is my OTP too! I love how well they synergized together during the stagiaire arc and how she began to see him as someone she can rely on. I strive to continue to meet perfection expectations!

 **Wu:** Thank you, I really try to do so by putting myself in their shoes and consider what they would say and react to certain information. Hope they still are in this chapter!

 **gwkrenegade:** Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it too.

 **aGoldenLion:** It's an honour to be reviewed by the Author of "Nakiri's Desire"! It's a great story by the way, keep it up!

 **X10gox707:** ¡Hola! Lo siento, pero yo no hablo español. No obstante gracias por sus comentarios! Voy a añadir su idea en la trama también!


	3. Tanabata

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's call Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

A/N: This chapter is inspired by a HisakoxSoma doujin created by Sakake Asobi. I would paste the link to the doujin here but the site would not allow me to. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

The school term is coming to the close and there is a hum of excitement in the air as everyone discussed their summer plans: There is talk of concerts, conventions, travel… anything to get a breather from the stress to perform well in this school.

Whereas for me? Well, my typical summer is usually time for me to catch up on reading my favourite novels as there isn't anyone else at home and Erina-sama would be with her family. Not that I'm complaining; I'm pretty used to this arrangement… besides, I like some alone time.

Alone like I am now, in an empty classroom, hovering a pen above a blank strip of paper as I try to draw inspiration on what to write on it. Oh, it has nothing to do with my light novels but because of today's festival: Tanabata.

Yes, I am aware that it's an elementary school celebration that was not recognized by a culinary school like Tootsuki, but I have my reasons for writing them:

It was a long time ago when Erina-sama and I were only recently acquainted. At that time, I was afraid to address her directly as I was in awe by her family name and I saw the way my parents behaved in front of the Nakiris: reverence and respect.

It was on Tanabata when I was by myself writing my _tanzaku_ that Erina-sama approached and addressed me directly by name for the first time… I could still recall how happy I felt for someone of her stature to remember my name. I had shot up immediately to apologize for sitting in her presence, to which she dismissed my worry and honestly queried what I was doing.

I had explained to her the meaning of Tanabata and the practice of writing a _tanzaku_ for wishes of a good future or just something to be thankful for. Upon hearing my explanation, she was so excited on the prospect to join writing her very own _tanzaku._

"Oh, if it isn't Arato," I started a little and looked up to find Yukihira standing in front of me, holding a hand up in greeting.

"Yukihira... what brings you here?" our summer job will only start in 2 weeks' time and we were given clear instructions on what to prepare by the school so there wasn't anything that we need to do for now.

"I was just happened by when I saw you by yourself… where's Nakiri?" he folded his arms casually, with a slight rise in an eyebrow.

"Erina-sama has a meeting with the Elite Ten council. I'm waiting for her here."

"I see." His face took a little frown but didn't press his issue, "So, what are you doing?" he leaned over my table to get a closer look at my strip of paper.

"HEY!" I immediately pressed my forearms onto the desk to shield his view, "Don't be rude to look at what someone is writing without their permission!"

He pulled back a little to his side of the table, head tilted in curiosity, "what's wrong? It was just an empty piece of paper."

"That's not the point!" I felt my cheeks flush; I had a writer's block for a while before he arrived so I was a little self-conscious.

I then realised I may have overreacted a little... I should share what I was doing to be fair to him:

I told him about the story of a young farmer and a goddess who fell in love and wedded but was separated by a simple lie that brought them together in the first place.

As punishment, the farmer was made to weave a thousand pair of straw shoes and bury under a bamboo tree that will grow towards heaven for every pair under it. He missed by one but was still lifted up by the goddess which angered her father who gave the farmer a challenge to watch a melon field for three day and nights without touching a single melon.

The farmer however became thirsty and touched a melon which immediately turned into a flowing river, forever separating the farmer and the goddess. The goddess then pleaded with her father to let her see her lover again.

Feeling sorry for his daughter, her father allows them to see each other on the 7th day of the 7th month every year by connecting that last step on the bamboo tree to the heavens. It was on this belief that earth and heaven would be connect on this day that that the custom of writing sincere wishes to be brought to heaven on a bamboo tree was born.

"That's very interesting." Yukihira remarked after I've finished speaking. "So you've an interest in folklore and stories?"

"In reading actually," I replied, "but yes, I think that such stories are fascinating and the customs seems fun! That is why I'm writing a _tanzaku_ _._ " Upon realising what I have revealed in my excitement of storytelling, I felt a little flustered letting another person know that I subscribe to fiction and fantasy.

I was expecting that I was going to be teased for my confession that I prepared myself for his response. "So what kind of medium do you read?"

I was slightly taken aback. I had wholeheartedly expected for him to laugh at me but instead, he asked me that with sincerity in his voice. Well, I've gotten this far, no harm telling him now. "Light novels… I read light novels." I glanced around, avoiding his gaze... but it felt liberating in letting another person know something that I have not even told Erina-sama.

He gave a little smile and nod in encouragement: actions that told me that he gets that this was something I don't share with others and what I had said was safe with him.

He must have known that I didn't want to open up that quickly as he changed the topic: "So, about the _tanzaku_ , how does it work? Is there a specific requirement?" his demeanor changed to curiosity.

"It is meant to be a short message to the gods on what you sincerely would want to wish for: Fame, Fortune, Luck, Good Health… I've heard of people actually wishing for materialistic goods too."

"Now that sounds like a fantastic wish for them to come true" he joked while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Please don't go there," I deadpanned; Though there are no restrictions for wishes, following the spirit of the custom, asking for an 82-in flat screen TV from the heavens is a rather simple-minded, isn't it?

He stroked his chin for a moment as if in thought. "Oh! I know what I want to wish for," he pound his left palm with his right fist as inspiration struck him. "Hey, would you spare me a piece of paper? And to clarify, as you said, I can write any wish I want?"

"Try to keep your wishes realistic," I had an impression what his wish might be like but I was intending to manage his expectations.

He grinned widely, as if to assure me, and reached out his hand, "c'mon, and lend me a pen too." he was really into this.

I have my reservations on his intentions but I decided to humor him by taking a fresh strip of paper out and handed over to him. It's just a wish; I'm not going to prevent him from making one.

He accepted the paper and immediately got to writing. Hmm, perhaps I should too.

Picking up my pen, I met with the same writer's block I had before. My mind was a blank as to what would be a good wish.

Looking for a distraction, I considered the person in front of me and I recalled his words that left an impact to me on the last day of our stagiaire. " _From now on, don't be behind Erina. Change yourself; let yourself be able to stand 'beside' her and walk forward together. Isn't that better?"_

His words were full of meaning and had made me pause. He actually said the same thing to that effect the last time we met: to see myself as more than a secretary. Perhaps that was why he seemed frustrated; that I apparently had not taken his advice at all. Who knew that this person, who was currently writing down his wish with his tongue slightly sticking out at the side of his lips, could be so perceptive?

Perhaps I should write a _tanzaku_ for him as appreciation.

Ah, I got it.

"I'm done" I declared once I've finished writing.

"Already?" He looked up, surprised for a moment then smirked, "are you sure you have given it much thought?"

"Of course I have!" I was miffed at the suggestion that I was being frivolous but I knew that he was just being a tease as usual.

"So what did you wish for?"

"Well," I didn't say it out but passed the paper to him to read.

His eye widened at my words, "Eh?"

'Wishing for Yukihira's wish to come true – Arato Hisako'

"Yukihira has always been a person who is resourceful, creative and brave. Perhaps no one has ever told you that you are very perceptive and selfless too." I explained. "So as appreciation, my wish is for your wish to come true; with double the sincerity, I'm sure your wish will surely come true, won't it?"

"Double the sincerity…?" he seemed a little bewildered and that made me pause.

I wonder if I have offended him somehow…he wouldn't have taken it the wrong way, would he? "That's wrong? Don't you want it? I can change it if you prefer."

"Oh, it is fine as it is; thank you." He looked up with a gleeful expression and continued, "So, you say with two persons making the same wish, it would be more effective; that it will come true?"

"Yup," curious on what he wrote.

"If that's the case then I'll stop calling you 'Arato' from now on."

Huh? "Why is that?" I was confused at what he was saying.

"Here it is; my _tanzaku!"_ He offered his slip of paper to me.

Now I'm really curious at what his wish was. But my curiosity turned into surprise when I read it:

'Wishing to be good friends with Arato. – Yukihira Soma'

"Being 'good friends', this means we can stop calling each other by our last names, right?" He grinned, "And hearing a side of you that no-one else knows qualifies as a 'close-friend'-ship point, doesn't it?"

"Wha- don't...don't make assumptions!" I was red with embarrassment; oh my goodness, is... is he actually shinning with glee?

He rested his chin on his palm propped up by his forearm. "And since you have sincerely wished for my wishes to come true; with double the sincerity, my wish is already as good as granted, isn't it?"

Though dumbfounded, I can see where this is going. Don't say it, please don't say it!

"From now on, I'll be in your care, Hishoko-chan"

"I…" What?! So to him it's justified to tease once we are friends?! "Arato Hisako!" I angrily reminded him as I stood up and got ready to leave; hearing someone other than Erina-sama call me by my first name had an effect on me... Why won't my blush just go away?

"Then I look forward to working with you in summer, Hisako!" He playfully called after me as I hurried out of the room.

Once past the doorway, I leaned against the wall outside the classroom doorway to gather myself as I clutched my chest to still my beating heart. "What is he thinking, writing that kind of wish?" He could have wished for anything: First Seat of the Elite Ten; some special kitchen appliance; maybe for Erina-sama to finally approve his food… I was ready to even bet that he would wish that his new dish would be a great success!

But instead, he made a wish for friendship. Why though?

Then a memory came to me… of the first time Erina-sama wanted to write her own _tanzaku_ and I had demonstrated to her an example of what to write:

"Wishing for a memorable experience with someone." she recited my words. At that time, I was drawn deep into the world of fiction and I had the fantasy of meeting an interesting character similar to those in my stories that will change my life forever.

But I didn't tell Erina-sama that.

I instead confessed to her that I do not know when or if it would come true at all as it took more than a year for my wish to be closer with my family to be somewhat fulfilled when I finally got to tag along with my parents into the Nakiri Household to observe their service; Of course recognising who I was speaking to, I affirmed her that my primary goal is to be a chef in service to her family

"Hisako, whether our wishes come true or not depends on whether we can recognise the opportunity that life brings and if we have the courage seize it.

"My wish is to be the chef that will revolutionise the culinary world; and as life had it, I was born with the opportunity to do so. But if I did not seize it, my wish will never become a reality.

"I know that your wish will be granted someday: it may not be today, may not be tomorrow, but keep writing your wishes and it will surely come true so don't lose faith; it's going to be ok, Hisako!"

Now that I recalled the _tanzaku_ that I wrote a long time ago, I find that it would be amusing if perhaps this may all be related… then again, maybe not.

Life is not a fairytale.

I peeked into the room and found him gazing out the window with a light smile on his lips.

Yukihira Soma… I wonder how this summer will turn out to be.

* * *

A/N: I was considering the fact that a request to the school would logically come about one month in advance from the actual working day (so that the employer may recruit people in case the request cannot be fulfilled) so this story bridges a gap for the job offer and the work day. Additionally, summer holidays in japan start from 20th July onwards till end August leaving the opportunity for the Tanabata (7/7) festival to occur just before they head to the beach.

For those who do not know: In Japanese culture, calling someone by their first name is only used to denote close relationships. I try to keep that line by restricting them addressing each other only by their last names in previous chapters as the culture practices.

 **Thanks for the reviews!** Please leave a review on how you think of the story, it's a motivation for me to continue!

As a challenge and fun, leave a review on any scenes you like to see and I'll work it into the story somehow. I'll make sure to acknowledge you is I do so!

You can look forward to the following ideas:

 **Mine:** Soma standing up for Hisako, Hisako in a chinese dress

 **Skyyy209:** Making new dishes for the restaurant will happen; I already have something in mind as for your other suggestion... I don't really write sex scenes here. Maybe on another site? ha

 **Johnny Walker:** yandere ice queen? hmm... but Hisako in a Bikini is a must!

 **Saint Danielle:** a trove of suggestions! Soma unknowingly doing stuff boyfriends do, mistaken couple, new recipe and what romantic comedy will it be without a little jealousy? ;)

 **Soul Pucker:** Ah nurse Hisako, won't we all want to see that? :D

 **Thanks to the above for participating to contribute suggestions! I'll work it in as much as I can but I may have to take some artistic flexibility. Look forward to your suggestions turned into a plot point!**

 **aGoldenLion:** Something awesome will happen, look out for it :)

 **evolvelove:** I can make some lemonade with what I have in mind but...not here. haha

 **JeGosu:** You asked and you receive! :)

 **Looking forward to more reviews!**

 **Seaside arch starts in the next chapter!**


	4. Arc 1: On the train ride to Mito

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's call Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

* * *

Summer finally arrived and everyone dispersed to their much awaited plans. I found myself at the Ueno train station which Erina-sama generously arranged a drop off for me using her family limousine. She had initially insisted to send me to the seaside restaurant but I somehow convinced her otherwise; I had wanted to take the time to enjoy the train ride's varied scenery that a car on an inland expressway cannot offer.

Plus, I had wanted to try the ekiben: all part of my summer bucket list.

… save the cliché that as a culinary student I should be preparing my own food: I'm on vacation.

With time to spare and trolley bag in tow, I proceeded to a popular ekiben shop near the station and appreciated the display case. There were bentos of various shapes and sizes, all beautifully arranged with colours, depth and variety giving each bento its own personality and theme; it was a wonderful treat for the eyes.

From the meaty yakinuku don, generously packed with glistening beef slices, targeted to the heartiest of men to the selection of frilly onigiris for the daintiest lady; everyone will be spoilt for choice. I would like to try them all but...

I'm partial to the bento with the of a generous layer of seafood bento with big pieces of uni as its centrepiece; I simply love the umami taste of sea urchin accompanied by sujiko, ebi and hotatekai which are bedded upon fluffy white pearls of vinegared sushi rice with preserved ginger slices shaped into tender flowers as garnish.

So happens, there was only one left.

As I reached out to take it, my hand came into contact with another person's which made us withdraw quickly.

Now at this point, like any stereotypical romance novel, you might assume that it belongs to the one and only Yukihira Soma...

Nope, not him but a young man, slightly older than me, dressed casually in a tasteful casual polo shirt and white Bermuda shorts... evidently heading to the sea side too. He was frankly rather handsome with his styled black hair on top of a pleasing face. He carried an air of confidence as a boyish lop-sided smile was offered to me with a courteous apology, gesturing for me to take the bento.

I graciously declined his generosity with a small smile as I thought it was fair that his hand was ahead of mine when we reached for the box; besides, my attention was caught by a similar seafood bento with a beautiful layer of succulent tamago on top. It didn't have the _uni_ that I was hoping for but…. that's just how it is.

As I turned towards the register, I came face to face with that man again. We both broke into a smile. How can anyone resist such a charming man? We both excused ourselves and went our separate ways.

With my lunch and ticket in hand I proceeded to the platform to await the JR train. It is to be a 1 hour 5 minutes ride that I look forward to watching the scenery going by as I enjoy my ekiben.

The open air platform had a moderate crowd with a light summer breeze breathing in a comfortable tee-shirt temperature. I had opted to wear a loose fitting blue shirt and khaki shorts to fit the weather. Frankly: as my normal attire was my school uniform or a formal suit as I perform my duties as Nariki-sama's secretary, not wearing my uniform was one of the things I look forward to in the summer season.

Speaking of which, I wonder how is she doing now? I had seen her off at the airport before I was chauffeured here but I'm sure there will be scheduling concerns and the like that she might have.

I fished out my phone to check if she left me any messages and sure enough, there was one: but not from her.

Yukihira had sent me a pic. Hmm…

There he was, in a selfie with the sea in the background with the sand and surf so brightly lit by the summer sun that I had to lower my phone's brightness, with the caption: Yo! The water is great! Hope you remember the sunscreen!

Well, evidently he wasn't kidding when he said he's taking the early train. I closed the message and scrolled to Nakiri-sama's schedule after my return. Seems pretty straight forward with the giants like Lokka, and Reij Dairies for consulting of new products and meeting Asaharu Orimoto to discuss a business deal: arrangements worth millions each. Her gift never ceases to amaze me.

"The train to Mito Station is arriving. The train to Mito Station is arriving. For safety, please stand behind the yellow line, thank you." The announcement made me look up and checked the time: right on schedule.

I boarded a relatively full carriage with seats arranged in pairs, four per row; majority of the passengers were students heading out of Tokyo for the holiday season. Thankfully, I still managed to secure myself a pair of seats as the rest of the carriage rapidly filled.

Placing the bento on the small fold-down table by the window, I lugged by trolley bag up to the overhead compartment... lugged was too kind a word; more like 'struggled'.

Eh, I guess might have over-packed… yes, yes, typical woman, eh?

I grabbed both handles and huffed but the bag just would not get over the rails. I was getting conscious that my attics was attracting attention and that I may be blocking the walkway. It was then a pair of hands came up from behind me and helped the luggage into the overhead compartment. I turned around to find that man from the bento shop.

What a coincidence, eh?

"I hope you don't mind," he said, voice confidently charming with a million-dollar smile. His close proximity allowed me a whiff of this light cologne which was the scent of tropical breeze. It was funny how my mind raced to remember the fragrance; filing this moment in time for posterity.

Oh yeh, he spoke to me. Tongue caught in my throat, I could only respond with a slight smile and a nod in appreciation. He glanced towards both ends of the carriage, noting that it is already filled before asking me if I mind sharing a seat with him.

Of course I didn't; if anything, it was better than sharing it with a complete stranger… relatively speaking.

Taking our seats, we settled to our devices: I took out my light novel and leafed to my bookmark. This was a tale of an invasion of modern japan by a force which consist of units belonging in ancient Rome and mythical creatures which came through a portal. If you're wondering, of course the invaders were pushed back into the portal where they came from and the Japanese forces created a foothold on the other side of the portal. It was a story of interesting characters, multiple genres and intrigue that makes it hard to put down.

"I find it is interesting how similar we are," the person next to me remarked. I looked to him to find him waving the next volume of the series I'm reading now. "How far have you read?"

I was pleasantly surprised: what were the odds that I would meet with a person reading exactly the same series as I am now.

"I'm sorry if I seem forward," he remarked, mistaking my surprise as a snub, "but it's not common to meet someone who reads this too."

While I am a person who usually keeps to myself, I responded his question with interest because I found the appeal too. We discussed about past plot lines, the characters and I appreciated that he limited the discussion to the point I have read. We did, however had a healthy disagreement on our preferred pairings, bartering points on why our ship was the "OTP (one true pairing)" but it is all in good fun.

"Let's agree to disagree on who is the best girl. It's clear that each one is to fit a trope to keep things fresh. Although, I think the way their backstories were written makes them easier to empathise with them."

He nodded pensively. "You know, I think Tyruule story is the most sympathetic character," he remarked, "she was misunderstood by her people when she had willingly surrendered herself to save them."

"Even so, it's no reason to plunge the world into a war, have she not considered the people affected by her actions?"

He shrugged, "perhaps to her, even if she had to use all she had to get her revenge, her end justifies the means."

It could have been a trick of the light but I thought I saw his eyes harden momentarily… he then threw off a disarming lopsided grin. "but from what I hear, what happens to her for what she did went to two dramatically different routes."

"Alright, I have to stop you right there," I held up my hands with a smile to show my jest, "no spoilers, please."

"Oh, so you're the type who dislikes spoilers."

"Not really, it's just… well, I don't have much free time to read my novels; getting to read them is a luxury to me so I would like to take time to experience them as the story unfolds with each flip of the page."

"Ah, I see," he tilted his head a little with curiosity, "so what do you do that keeps you busy?"

I considered my reply for a moment, "On top of attending school, I work as a secretary for a very talented person."

"Working while schooling? That's impressive." His eyes lit up with interest, "Which school do you attend?"

"Tōtsuki: although I doubt you would have heard of it unless you're related to the culinary world."

"Tōtsuki…." He trailed off with a far off look as if that name is somewhat familiar, "I might have heard of it.

"So, you're in a cooking school? That's interesting… but one does wonder why would you buy an ekiben then." He glanced over to our bentos.

 _Ha! I knew that matter would be brought up._ "it's my summer vacation." I rolled my eyes at that, "Since you mentioned it, would you like to tuck in?"

"You go on ahead… I'm saving it for someone special," he grinned, petting on the insulated carrier that wrapped his bento.

 _Huh, is that so?_ "Alright, I hope you won't mind," I said as I unwrapped my bento. Hey, I started my day early so excuse me that I got hungry.

"So, what's your speciality?" he restarted the conversation.

"I mainly focus on medicinal cuisine; it's quite a niche speciality to be honest."

"Medicinal cuisine? Seems interesting; what's it about?"

His interest was contagious enough to effect on me to I pattered on about the history of medicinal cooking and talked, more like lectured in retrospect, in length about the many different herbs that I use for cooking to my attentive audience; after all, it's not often I was asked about my style of cooking.

I had swelled with pride as I mentioned the fact that my family came from a long line of medical experts which can be traced all the way back to the personal physicians of the Japanese emperors.

"Next station: Mito Station; Next Station: Mito Station." the speaker system announced, cutting into my speech.

"Well, I'm getting off the next stop…I'm so sorry," I felt my cheeks warm, "I wasn't aware that I was talking that long."

"That's quite alright, it was quite an enlightening to learn something new."

"I just think it's just very exciting to share what I know to others, especially the emerging field of medical cuisine."

He nodded lightly, "Yeh, it sure is."

Just out the window, the city of Mito rushed passed the window. The tall buildings were a gentle reminder that I had another train to catch after getting off this one. A small comfortable silence fell between us as I prepared for my departure.

"Here, I would like you to have this." He held up his bento, that same one that I was hoping to get after I collected my luggage from the overhead compartment…with his help again.

"I can't accept this," I was taken aback by his act.

"It's for the lecture," he cocked an eye brow, "and I think you really wanted it, didn't you?"

My destination was approaching as I felt the gentle deceleration of the train. It's not everyday that someone gave me something out of the blue so I didn't know how to respond.

"Erm, perhaps was I too forward with my offer," he said with a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh, it's not that…I…" I began, only to be interrupted by the announcement that I have arrived at my destination and the train doors opened. "Thank you." I smiled at him as I accepted the carrier.

"Guess I'll see you around," he waved as I exited the train and I replied with a slight bow in appreciation of his generosity.

 _Well, that was…nice of him._ I thought, hearing the hiss of the train doors closing while making my way to the transfer train. That was when I realised: We didn't even exchange our names!

I couldn't help but chuckle at the randomness of the train ride. I looked down at the carrier bag that he gave me that contained the bento we had both reached for…

'I'm saving it for someone special…' had he intended to give it to me all along? if this was a romance novel, I would have filed this as a beginning of a romantic subplot.

Wait…what?

* * *

A/N: And so the summer holiday starts with meeting someone new! If anything, it's already a memorable Summer for our Hishoko!

I look forward to your reviews on your thoughts over this development!


	5. My Cup of Tea

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's called Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

* * *

The transfer train to Oarai offered the views that I had looked forward to see on a train ride; Views of wide open farm land greeted me as my ride sped through the country side. The lush, wide summer greenery and gentle river was a pleasing contrast to the stifling claustrophobic cities of impersonal steel and glass; paired with the clickety-clank of the train, it provided a relaxing feel to the start of my summer holidays that I had even set aside my light novel to take in the sights as my mind wandered.

Of course it inadvertently wandered to my earlier encounter with that stranger. Through the soft fabric of the carrier, his gift to me laid on my lap; Though cool to the touch, it radiated a feeling that warmed my heart.

I am looking forward to my dinner.

And before I knew it, the low lying houses of Oarai rapidly replaced the farmlands and the train pulled into my destination, depositing me on the open air platform where the slight saltiness of the distant sea permeated the air. With one hand pulling my luggage and the bento in the other, I made my way down the stairs.

Walking out the gantry, the first thing that greeted me was a huge Girls Und Panzer poster. I smiled a little as it was one of the unique things of Oarai: the place where the anime was supposed to be situated. Allowing the tourist in me to indulge in this curiosity, I took a moment to browse through the material at the display. And what tourist would I be without a commemorative photo? So I reached for my cell phone,

"Heya, I was waiting for you." A familiar voice interrupted me with a start.

I spun around, and there he was, in casual attire of a simple beach themed blue tee shirt, khaki slacks and cheap flip-flops: Yukihira Souma. "Why are you here?" I blurted out my surprise.

"Well, you did tell Mitamura-san your arrival schedule, and the restaurant needed some supplies so I rode here on the restaurant's scooter to fetch you and do some shopping."

Curious, "how are you going to go shopping on a scooter? And you mentioned fetching me, have you considered I will have luggage?" I glanced down to my trolley bag beside me. He grinned and assured me that It is no problem and grabbed the handle before leading me out the station.

Ah, so that's how it's going to be.

Connected to the scooter was a trailer. It was shaped of a small tub and was simply designed to increase the carrying capacity while keeping the versatility of the scooter. In a swift motion, he placed my luggage into the trailer with a light thud.

Recall, I mentioned it was quite heavy for me to lift? I will concede that he seemed strong for a moment there… if only he had not looked to me with a slight smirk and said, "what do you have in there? Gold bars?".

My eyes rolled at the cliché as I passed the bento to him to deposit carefully into the trailer. He then secured the hatch.

I then realised the implication of this mode of transportation: we are going to pillion ride!

"Here," he had mounted the bike and held out a helmet with another on his lap. "Hope it's alright, we're heading to the wholesalers' first." As if sensing my hesitation, he asked, "this is your first time on a bike, isn't it?"

While I haven't sat on one of these things before, my concern was not so much about sitting on a bike, it was more about the fact that pillion riding means that I will be sitting behind him… you know, considering the average size of a scooter seat? I would be practically pressed up against him.

"No worries, I've done this many times safely," He grinned confidently, "Tadokoro can attest to that. Just hop on behind and I'll tell you want to do."

For some reason, hearing Tadokoro Megumi's name got me moving. Perhaps, it had given me assurance that it's nothing to be alarmed about.

Or perhaps there was a subconscious reason that I didn't define at the time.

I took the spare helmet from him and strapped in. "Alright, now take a seat behind me and just keep your balance. Hold on to me to if you need additional stability."

I did what I was told and had used his shoulders to help me mount the bike. Despite my earlier concerns, it actually felt… not as bad as I thought it would be. Oh, in case you were wondering, my hands were placed on my lap.

The scooter travelled down the road at a comfortable speed, allowing me to take in the sights of the town as the moving bike had the summer air caressing my skin. Oarai had a more laid-back atmosphere compared to the hustle and bustle of a city like Tokyo: There was noticeably lesser traffic and people had a more welcoming demeanour.

Speeding pass low lying commercial and residential buildings, we finally arrived at our destination; It was a stretch of warehouses by the sea with moored boats visible behind them, a silent testament of the freshness the goods. Inside we were treated with a visual spectacle of a variety of makeshift stalls of different wholesalers: from fishes of different sorts, to shellfish and goods that are used in preparation of such delights.

My interest was drawn to a store that advertised a myriad of green teas to match the many flavours of the sea. Being a specialist in medicinal properties of food, tea shopping, particularly for rare leaves, was my cup of tea (unashamed opportunistic pun) when food shopping.

"I'll go on ahead," Yukihira said with a slight nod as indication for me to do what I want, waving a folded piece of paper which I naturally assumed had to do with shopping.

Focusing back to the store, I marvelled at the types on offer. From the generic _sencha_ to the special _matcha_ power that can be used for both ceremony and cooking, the shop had them all. "Welcome, may I help you?" a friendly _obasan_ with a neat hair bun and pronounced laugh lines approached me.

"Obasan, you've a very wide variety to choose from," I said with admiration, "I'm spoilt for choice."

She grinned toothlessly, "I'm glad you like it, are you looking for something in particular?" to which I informed her of my interest in rare teas which made her brighten up with excitement, "It's so rare to hear a young person express interest in the art of tea appreciation, what have you tried before?"

Before I knew it, we were chatting animatedly about the finer points and tasting notes of teas that we've had the pleasure to enjoy. I listened in awe of her expense of knowledge on teas; the amount of details in her descriptions made me want to try them all. "I suggest you try this," she brought the conversation back to the present to reach behind the shelf and handed me a small handcrafted wooden cylinder, "this _matcha_ is made from stone grinding tea leaves grown in Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido? Isn't it too cold to grow tea commercially?"

"Which is exactly what makes it rare: The low sunlight, cool climate, and rich soil gives the leaves high chlorophyll levels, making sweet and deep flavours. In my years of tea tasting, I can honestly say this is the best _matcha_ that I've tasted… and from one tea connoisseur to another, I would like to share it with you."

She drew up a tea set and proceeded to prepare a bowl of the tea. Her deft motions exhibited confidence and experience: from the way she uncapped the cylinder, the way she spooned an amount into a finely patterned green ceramic bowl with finger dimples, the measured pour of water and finally to the way she whisked the drink to frothy goodness.

It was art in motion.

I gratefully accepted the drink and took a moment to admire the sight and smells within the delicate bowl. Exquisite, bold, and sweet: it conjured up a visual of a 19th Century Japanese prince with enticing character depth dressed in finery. And when I took a generous sip, that prince turned into a heroic _samurai_ whose bravery warmed me on the inside, making me quiver in light pleasure as he fought away fatigue and replaced it with vigour. "This… this is… ", I was stunned, lost for words for the quality of the tea as simple words would not give justice to what I want to express, "wow."

Obasan nodded and smiled in pride for the delightful effect of her tea had on me. "I'm glad you like it. If you like, you can ask your boyfriend to try some too."

While I may understand why she might say that, considering both Yukihira and my age along with the fact we came here together, I respectfully told her that we were not dating.

"Ah, I see," she replied and paused to look at him, of whom was enthusiastically conversing with a stall owner, as I took another mouthful of the drink, "I thought you were together because you wore matching outfits."

I almost did a spit-take but knowing it would be a waste of a good drink, I held it in while placing the bowl onto the counter and shot a look at Yukihira's attire: blue tee shirt, khaki shorts; and then to my outfit, blue top and…khaki shorts! Even the blue was a very similar shade!

WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED IT?

"Well, he seems like a good man," the obasan looked towards me and gave a light smile, "and you two look so good together so I assumed." She laughed, offering light-hearted apologies.

You know the feeling when you only realised something embarrassing when someone else points it out? That was what I was feeling as my cheeks burned.

All I could do was to give an unconvincing light laugh and attempted to steer the conversation to something else, "Well, he's just... he's too..." I had thought to bring up one of his flaws but I drew a blank. It was a good question though... what were his flaws?

"Yo, Hisako, I'm done. See anything you like?" and for the second time today, Yukihira startled me.

Off balanced, my mouth gaped for a beat as I was about to tell him off for using my first name, only to catch the old lady looking at us with raised eyebrows. Just so you know, 'Hisako' is a common Japanese female given name.

To think, just after I told the obasan that we were not dating, here he came calling me by my first name.

"Konnichiwa, Obasan. I am Yukiriha Souma of Restaurant Yukihira, I'm on a summer internship with Arato Hisako here." He cheerfully introduced.

"Ah, I see," she nodded and broke into a toothless grin, giving me an amused look. "We were discussing about rare teas. I then suggested to Arato-chan that you might like to try some of the green tea I've prepared."

His attention went onto the ceramic bowl, "This? Well, don't mind if I do." Of course, before I could do anything, he took a huge generous gulp from it. Now, would it be a shocker if I revealed that, thanks to the cup's dimples, he held the bowl at the same position that I did earlier?

You can figure out what that implies.

"Yukihira!" that came out automatically and both of them looked over at my outburst. Not wanting to cause more of a scene, what's done is done after all, I switched track, "you're not supposed to drink it like water, take your time and savour the flavours."

He made an apologetic gesture, "Ah, sorry, sorry, but this is great! It has a very sweet taste to it."

"Yes, it's sweet, isn't it?" Obasan should have noticed that he was drinking from the same position as I did and brightened to an even bigger smile, mostly directed to me, "It's a rare find and you have to take your time to appreciate it."

"I sure will." Bringing the bowl back to his lips, he took a drawn out sip, pleasure evident on his face. "Delicious!"

That was actually more embarrassing for me.

"I'm glad you like it," Obasan then presented the wooden container to us, "it's rare to find youths who can appreciate tea. It's not much but I'd like both of you to enjoy this."

"That's too generous!" Both Yukihira and I voiced out simultaneously. We looked to each other, surprised at our synchronisation.

Obasan chuckled, "I insist; I can get more from my connections. Besides, something this good has to be shared." She pressed the cylinder in my hands and gently patted the back of my palm before dropping her voice to a whisper, "and I'm sure you kids can benefit from the stamina boost."

 _Stamina boost? What does that- oh._ Realising the tease, her words made me blush.

"Wow, thank you very much Obasan! I'm sure we will enjoy every drop!" Yukihira beamed at her, "I do hope that you come visit our restaurant Mitamura at Sun Beach and I will cook you a meal!"

Obasan joyfully nodded in mirth, "We'll see, we'll see. Most important thing is to enjoy your time here." She then gently added, "I'm sure you have things to do, so run along, now."

We courteously excused ourselves and headed back to the scooter with the tea in my hands.

"That was awesome," Yukihira said as he loaded his purchases into the trailer. I hmm-ed in agreement, my mind mused on the fact that I've received two gifts in a day; Awesome does not start to describe my feeling.

This summer is going off with a good start.

* * *

A/N: Just found out some interesting info about our Hishoko from SnS Volume 23 Bonus Feature:

Birthday: 10/14  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 161cm  
Favorite Movie: Roman Holiday  
On her days off: Goes shopping for rare teas

And here is a list of inspirations of the sweet things couples do that I got recently:

1) Having pillow fights

2) Listening to music together

3) Supporting each other during tough times

4) Greeting each other then we get home from work

5) Dancing together

6) Enjoy being lazy together

7) Cooking together

8) Fooling around in the kitchen

9) Traveling together

10) Going for walks together - Rain or shine

11) Enjoy the moment when we're reunited

12) Spending the day in town together

13) Reading together before bed

14) Falling asleep in each other's arms

15) Having breakfast together each morning

16) Snacking together late into the night

17) Cuddling

18) Going on dates

19) Enjoying the quiet moments together

Keep a look out for these scenes!

As always, please keep the reviews coming: it serves as a motivation and I love to hear your feedback! Cheers!


	6. Western Restaurant Mitamura

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's called Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

* * *

It was a smooth ride to the restaurant as Yukihira, I guessed, opted the scenic route: crossing a bridge with red arcs over the wide mouth a gentle river and traveled on a winding road that hugged the coastline, keeping the sea on our left. I appreciated the views out in the sea, my vision drawn to a distant blue container ship traveling parallel to us, nostalgically wondering if we could overtake the ship.

Then a thought struck me: perhaps it is because I was always engrossed with Erina-sama's schedule whenever we travel, looking into her appointments, that I never took the time to just... look out the window and enjoy the scenery.

I quickly brushed that thought away: my duty was to be of service to her.

"In ancient Chinese imperial courts, the emperor had a dietitian who provided him with medicinal cooking. In my case, the Emperor is Erina-sama." I recalled my declaration.

Well, it is either that or doing the family business…

Soon enough, the sandy beaches came into view, for which I had to squint my eyes as the overhead clouds rolled open for the sun to bask the sand into a bright glow. "We're reaching soon," Yukihira finally broke the silence, as we rode past a sea-side onsen, pointing out our destination, "looks great, doesn't it?"

It was a simple coconut thatched two storey hut which, in my prior research, had a premium water front location and was strategically close to the campgrounds. What makes it even more outstanding is that its height and roofing option, which made it stand out to the surrounding low lying buildings. Just like his store in Tokyo, Mitamura-san really has an affinity for restaurants with good locations.

As I mused that perhaps Mitamura-san could go into the restaurant real estate business if he chose to, we pulled into the graveled drive way. "Right, we're here," Yukihira took off this helmet, ruffling his messy hair, "I'll take care of the produce while you go settle in. Mitamura-san should be in the kitchen," he gestured to the rear entrance while unloading the trailer.

I gathered my trolley bag and bento before heading to the door…only to find it locked. "Hey," I looked back to Yukihira and mentioned the problem.

"Ah, I guess Mitamura-san must be out then. Hang on, I'm coming over"

Now, maybe you have heard of that stereotype that men would stubbornly insist on making one trip to carry in grocery bags? Well, evidently Yukihira just reinforced it by carrying bags that occupied both his hands with some bulk that even encumbered his steps. "Why don't you make a second trip?" I sighed.

"A second trip?" he playfully threw a look, scandalised, "You mean the walk of shame?"

I groaned at his humour; of which he actually took pride in.

His pride evaporated in his attempts to reach for the keys by sparing his index finger and thumb to fiddle for the key. I simply stood there, outwardly unimpressed but inwardly lightly amused at his antics.

He finally gave up.

"I don't think we want to have sand on the kitchen table," he said with slight apology in his voice, rustling the bags with a shake of his arms while nodding to the fine sand at our feet, "The key's in my right pocket, can you get it?" he then rotated the pocket towards me and lifted his right arm to allow access.

If I didn't know him like I did, I would swear that he was doing this on purpose.

I considered him for a tick before grudgingly complying with a "Fine," wanting nothing more than to get it over with. It was after I placed a hand into his pocket that I realised that he was wearing a pair of baggy beach slacks…. which means that the aforementioned key had slid into the deepest parts of his pocket…

Which means I had to reach deep into it to fetch that set of keys. He is not doing this on purpose.

Is he?

"Ah, Arato-san, it's great to see you again! And thanks for getting the supplies, Yukihira." Mitamura-san's cheerful voice from behind us cut into the moment like a parent unceremoniously barging into your room. We both looked back towards him, as if caught in the act. With my hand in his pants (his pocket, I mean), you imagine how our current position looks like to an outsider looking from the back. "Oh… err, I'm sorry if I've interrupted both of you." Mitamura-san, who was carrying a small box of cleaning materials, looked profusely apologetic.

I looked up to Yukihira and our eyes met in close proximity.

Wow, he has really brilliant yellow eyes.

Oi, hold on.

Jumping back into the present, I immediately fished out the keys out his pocket and turned to Mitamura-san for a quick greeting and a spluttered explanation of the situation. To which he simply interrupted with a chuckle, "Oh, no need to explain, it's perfectly fine with me." His beamed at us, "After all, It's just part the joys of youth."

He then walked past us to unlock the door and headed in while I stood there, dumbfounded.

There was a slight pause while we looked to each other. "uh…", Yukihira cleared his throat, "shall we?" and followed Mitamura-san into the kitchen.

The kitchen was typical of a small eatery: compact but efficient. There was a four burner gas range oven across a wide workspace with a service window. However, the passage between the two work stations was so narrow that my trolley bag and I barely passed Yukihira who was settling the groceries. Not intending to bring my bento into my room, I placed it on the counter, slightly away from the groceries and met up with Mitamura-san.

"We're ready to open for business tomorrow. All that's left is some last minute clean up." Mitamura-san explained as I followed him into the opened air sheltered dining area. It was simply furnished with wooden tables and white stackable plastic chairs, providing a very casual atmosphere despite the bare walls, "This area is strictly for non-smoking customers."

We crossed the room and out the entrance to the sitting area shaded by large beach umbrellas, "And this is where we seat the smokers." He then pointed out to the beach, 'I'm expecting for this location to have a lot of foot traffic. "

We turned back into the restaurant. In front of the dried coconut leaf roof, there was a large signboard which bore the "Western Restaurant Mitamura" logo with "海の家" dominating the sign. I noticed the additional "Napolitan style Yakisoba" tagline.

Ah, so that's the focus of the restaurant.

"My plan is that I'll do the cooking for the first few days while you and Yukihira-san handle the front of house to familiarise with the crowd." Mitamura-san said, "I'm intending to get part-timers next week to cater to the festival crowd, with both of you taking charge of them."

"There's going to be a festival?"

"Yes, and a fireworks show. The biggest in the prefecture so it's going to be really busy." Mitamura-san grinned, "But I'm sure that won't be a problem with both of you at the helm." Mitamura-san then checked his mobile, "Oh, it's almost time for a meeting with the town council. My apologies, Arato-san, I have to go. I've already briefed Yukihira on other details so both of you can take your time today to settle in." I nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll see both of you tomorrow."

 _Hang on…_ "Tomorrow? I'm sorry to be direct but: aren't you staying here?"

"Oh, no, I've actually got a new house in town which is why I thought to open this shop." He explained, "Not to worry though, I've renovated the accommodations before both of you arrived, so everything should be in working order."

 _That's not what my concern was about…._

"Mitamura-san, the kitchen is stocked and ready for service." And here comes the reason for the concern.

"Excellent. Thanks, Yukihira. I've briefly orientated Arato-san of the restaurant and the staffing plan. I'm now needed at a meeting so I'll leave the shop to both of you to settle in." He drew up a key bunch and handed it to me, "Here's your set of keys. And with that I'll see both of you tomorrow." He bid us a good evening and left.

"Well," Yukihira started, as Mitamura-san disappeared into the hut, "This is a great location, isn't it? The beach is just at the store front, there isn't a competing store near us, and…" he pointed to a shop down the line with an excited grin, "we can get beach supplies over there!"

I allowed him a light smile. It was liberating to face the wide expense of the sea; it hugely contrasted to the clutter of the everyday urban landscape. The light sea breeze breathed an assuring light salty scent that calms the nerves.

I frankly cannot recall the last time I was at the sea-side, busy as I was with coordinating schedules and school. Speaking of which, I wonder if Nissim Foods Group have agreed to our terms…

 _Hey! It's summer._ A little part of me protested. W _ork comes secondary in summer_.

Well, maybe I'll attend to the mails at night.

Looking around, I noted the crowd at the sand area, which gives me the assurance that there should be a comfortable customer stream for our shop if the nearest other shop one lot away, advertising the sale of cool treats to beat the summer sun, is any indication.

"I wonder what they have there," Yukihira remarked. I looked to him and found him referring to the same shop. "Maybe we can check it out."

"That's our competitor," I reminded him, the business part of my mind came to the front, recalling the cut—throat reality of the F&B industry from the meetings I had the opportunity to sit in with Erina-sama.

Instead of an expression of agreement, Yukihira laughed, "I won't say we're competing, I'll say that we would be working in parallel with each other. Who knows: we may just find a mutual arrangement to boost sales."

I considered his words and dismissed them as naivety. I mean, why would another stall be willing to corporate with you? I simply hummed a non-committal fashion.

"Alright, let me show your room." Yukihira said, leading me back into the restaurant.

He wordlessly grabbed my luggage, like it was a natural thing to d as we passed it and took it with him to the rear of the shop. I didn't protest as we both knew it how encumbering it was. Behind an unassuming locked door with a simple "Staff Only" sign, we went up a narrow flight of wooden steps that gave a deep wooden "thunk" for every foot fall.

A low table on hardwood floor greeted us as we removed out footwear at the landing. The bare white washed walls and varnished wood fittings made the place feel like an empty canvas, silently waiting for residents to imprint their character in it.

"Your room is the one on the left, nearer to the kitchenette. I'm on the right, closer to the bathroom. And, this is quite awesome: the door between the rooms leads out to a balcony!"

Yukihira lifted my luggage into my room, of which was rather…compact: A single bed dominated the room with a night stand beside it, a small horizontal hanging rack and open shelf for my wardrobe.

Simply furnished, indeed.

However, the great view of the sea out the window more than made up for it. "I guess I'll hit the beach while you settle in." he said with a smile and left me to my devices.

Speaking of devices, by force of habit and against that little voice in me, I should check if there were any new messages on my... hang on… wait a minute… where is… OH MY…

WHERE'S MY PHONE?

I dug into the places I may have placed it in: pockets, sling bag, luggage… or could I have placed it in the bento container?

My mind was in a panic. That phone was too precious to be lost for it contains sensitive information… lots of sensitive information!

From contact numbers of illustrious people, to Erina-sama's schedule, of which each of her tastings may shift the landscape of the culinary world. Such information is beyond priceless for people who knows what to use them for their purposes.

While there was password protection, it barely provided me any comfort. First though, I need to see if I can locate it.

And to do that, I will need to ask Him for a favour.

Rushing out to the beach, I found Yukihira chatting with a big chested beauty in a bikini. Without ceremony, I pulled him away. "Ara-ara, so you've a girlfriend …" I heard the girl say airily as we went out of ear shot. I was too flustered to correct her.

"Yukihira! I need your phone."

For his part, he seemed concerned instead of peeved at his missed chance with the beauty, "what's wrong?"

As soon as I explained the situation, he immediately offered his phone, and I dialled my number.

The call was placed and I hoped for some miracle that I would hear my ringtone sounding somewhere in the shack; but with every cycle of the call tone that hope seemed more and more unlikely.

Dread and frustration creeped up to me as I knew the end of the call attempt is approaching…

"Hello?" A familiar voice, courteous and confident, came over the phone. "Sorry this isn't my phone, may I ask who are you looking for?"

It was that handsome guy on the train! A wave of relief washed over me, "hey, it's me, I believe we met on the train?"

"Of course! I was wondering how to get this back to you." I could imagine his gentle smile over the line, "So, where are you at? And not to be rude but I don't believe we've exchanged names."

A grin tugged at the side of my lips, "I'm Arato Hisako," and told him of my location.

"Oh, that's where I'm heading in the next few days for the fireworks festival... perhaps I can bring it down to you then?"

Surprised at his generosity, I debated the merit of his suggestion: on one hand, I won't want to make it too much of a trouble for him to do something for my sake; On the other hand, I would like to have the connection that my phone provides to Nakiri-sama...

That being said, from my experience of past summers fruitlessly checking my phone every few minutes, expecting calls or messages that never came, I considered it that a few days without my phone will be fine.

After all, he seems trustable.

"Great! By the way, if there's any incoming calls, would you like me to redirect them to this number? Or, if you rather, perhaps I can input a call forwarding?"

Alright, I'm not THAT trusting with a phone containing all the sensitive information and whatnot to let a stranger unlock it, "While I appreciate the offer; just forward them to this phone." With Nakiri-sama overseas and rarely contactable, I'm sure there won't be any calls that needs immediate answers or cannot be returned in a few days.

He hmm-ed over the phone, which I took as an acknowledgement, "Alright then. So, Arato-san, I will drop you a call"

"Yes, thank you very much." And a realisation came over me, "Sorry, I haven't got your name." I apologetically said.

A short pause, perhaps amused by my hurried apology, "Aida Shon."

"Alright, Aida-san, thank you again for hanging on to my phone. I'll see you in a few days."

I hung up the call, feeling bliss from the fact that my phone was safe.

"Everything alright?" Yukihira asked, taking back his phone.

I nodded in response, thanking his assistance. "please let me know if there are any calls for me."

"Alright." there was a short pause, "So, Aida-san sounds like a nice guy,"

There was something in the way he said it: his usual tease lacked a little volume to it, perhaps being tactful in bringing my private conversation? HA, this is Yukihira, class joker extraordinaire. "Yup, he sure is," adding just a little dreaminess to my voice, intent on dismissing him with a joke.

"That's great! Perhaps Mitamura-san would allow you some time off when he's here." He chuckled, his jovial self has returned: see, it's just part of him.

I rolled my eyes and announced that I'm returning to my room. And left him to his devices.

It was early evening when I finished unpacking. Grabbing a cup from the kitchenette, I brewed some tea. Cradling the warm mug between my hands, I walked out to the balcony to enjoy the view.

Being an East facing coast, the sun had already passed overhead at this hour, casting an orange glow on the wisps of clouds in the sky, promising a sunny day for tomorrow. Taking sips from my mug, I scanned the area as I enjoyed the soothing rhythm of waves lapping the shore. I took some time to admire the view, wondering if I can spot a certain mass of red hair.

There he is...with the same blonde from earlier. They were chatting animatedly, perhaps in continuation of their chat before I came between them. She was listening intently to him, twirling her hair between slender fingers. Yukihira then said something, and she laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

Can't imagine what's could be so funny to warrant that kind of contact.

Yukihira, for his part, didn't mind her, grinning away with a bright smile on his face.

His demeanour made me gag a little.

Having my fill of such a display, I drained my tea, ignoring the ball of near scalding warmth spreading within me, and turned back to the room, perhaps I could take a walk on the beachfront path to take a look around.

What Yukihira does on his own free time doesn't concern me.

Really.

Walking out into the beach, warm, pristine fine sand caressed my toes as they slipped onto my flip-flops. The beach crowd was thinning as the sky got darker, save for couples who were sharing the views of the fading sunlight.

Speaking of couples, not wanting to get between Yukihira and his… flirtations, I head to the directions away from where he was.

The beachfront stalls lit up the front with their night illuminations, warmly inviting visitors to their wares. The varieties were typical and down to earth, clearly catering for the mass-market: From inexpensive eats to standard beach items, there was anything that you need for a great day of sun and sand...

"Hey, cutie, wanna hang out?" and of course, here comes the obligatory beach lout: breath smelling of cheap beer, giving unwanted attention to girls who passed by. I ignored his catcall and quickened my pace to distance myself from him.

Unfortunately, he was the persistent type, "Aww, come on, I'm a nice guy if you know me better." He jogged up to keep pace with me. He wasn't doing anything illegal so I ignored him. But he didn't take the hint as he pattered on about how fun it will be to hang out with him.

"No, not interested," I began to hiss, gritting my teeth with every suggestion he made, conscious of on lookers.

"Come on, don't be shy," he must have thought I was trying to coy with him as he reached out and grabbed my upper arm, intent on pulling me to where he wanted.

"Not interested!" I finally snapped, whirling around. However, he pressed his offensive, tightening his grip. I immediately saw red and that was when my training took over: I seized his wrist and twisted, he immediately fell to his knees, begging to be let go.

The commotion has drawn in the beach patrol and bystanders whom, thankfully, was there to corroborate my version of events.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one he had harassed.

The sun was already down by the time the matter was settled, clearly too late to continue my walk… my mood was soured anyway, so I headed back.

As I approached the restaurant, the lights suggested that Yukihira has returned. I could just imagine him cooking up a storm in the kitchen enthusiastically in preparation for tomorrow. So imagine my surprise that I nearly bumped into the blond whom he was chatting with this afternoon.

Now, I've personally knew many blondes: one of whom was, of course, Nakiri-sama whom dispels the notion of a ditzy blonde; however, there's something about this well-endowed specimen that was disagreeable... I guess it may have to do with that cross between a smile and a smirk that she offered as she passed me.

Or more likely it was the way her eyes flashed onto to my chest just before that smile. Yeh, I saw that.

Witch.

Granted, that wasn't exactly the word that come to mind at that time.

Sounds like it though… Go figure.

"Irasshaimase!" Yukihira chirped as soon as he saw me while clearing the table he was using. Well, someone had a better evening than I did. "How was your evening?"

Thinking back of the incident at the beach, I narrowed my eyes in displeasure; the place where I was grabbed throbbed a little, a lingering reminder… to be fair, it wasn't Yukihira's fault though. "Some guy tried to make a move on me and I had to take him down." I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen.

At that, Yukihira paused his motions and looked at me with concern, "What?

I casually explained to him what happened while returning to the table with my bento and a drink.

Sitting across the table, Yukihira asked, "Where did you learn to do that?" referring to the moment I got the man on his knees.

"Bodyguard training," I said dismissively as I consumed my bento, pretty sure he won't take it as me being rude as he had evidently already eaten.

He observed me with a short silence, I could almost see his mind putting the pieces together before running a hand through his hair "man, being Nakri's right hand sure is tough, isn't it?"

I didn't see it as a big deal so I made an indifferent grunt. With what happened, I wasn't really enjoying the bento as much as I would despite every ingredient being seasoned perfectly.

"You know," Yukihira shifted slightly forward in his seat, "The more I learn about you, the more interesting you get." he beamed at me.

Those words surprised me.

However, I'm not the type for attention so I steered the conversation off me, deciding against looking deeper into his words. If only I can do something about my warming cheeks. "Enough about me, how about you; did someone catch your attention?"

You'd expect the easy-going Yukihira would crack a joke or something. Instead, he got flustered; as in actually rosy-cheeks flustered and rubbing the back of his head.

"No… Well- I mean, that's not... I won't say she isn't attractive…"

Now this is a side of Yukihira that I've never expect to see. That usual bravado was replaced with something amusing. If I didn't know better: is he shy about it?

Huh, guess the master of culinary improv wasn't so good with this kind of thing. Seeing this side of him was… dare I say it?

Cute. In a childish sense.

Perhaps I should help him out, "It's perfectly alright if you're not ready to answer that,"

Or not: "Although, she was an enlightening insight to your preferences." I looked straight at him, a light smile playing at my lips.

He laughed at that. "I don't know, to be honest." He had a faraway look, "I've never thought about it."

I was really curious on what that girl did to cause Yukihira to be smitten, "So what changed that?"

"She was very forward about her intentions."

"What do you mean?"

With a chuckle, "She told me that she likes me."

What?! All it took to get to the dense cooking prodigy was to be straightforward to him? Oh, Ikumi Mito, the way you pined for him was wasted on him; if you only knew it was that simple.

Yes, Ikumi, it was that obvious to all of us.

"Well, just take it in stride." I suggested, after all, this is all new to him.

Looking back, if we had known how things turned out for him, I may have said something else.

* * *

A/N: Wishing all a Happy New Year!

Summer is a time to let loose, so why not have some summer love in the mix? Not to worry, it won't be NTR in this story; After all, challenges adds more depth to our two characters!

I've taken some time to plan and decided for 4 arcs to this story to follow the progression of the relationship between Souma and Hisako.

Thank you very much for your feedback! Please let me know how you think I can improve and it'll be a great help. I look forward to your reviews as it helps me keep in touch with you, and keeps me motivated in writing!

Cheers to all!


	7. How I'd Deal with Troublesome Customers

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's called Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

Thank you all for your reviews! I love to read all of them. And its because of the great enthusiasm that I've read that got me to post this chapter quickly! Keep them coming!

And a big shout out to Masane: Thank you for your feedback!

* * *

I woke up to awesome sight outside my window: the early sun cast a deep orange band between the clear blue sky and distant grey clouds over the horizon. The soothing, rhythmic rush of the sea was insistent on lulling me to get back to sleep.

Through sheer discipline and habit, I got out of bed, did some light stretching and rubbed the sleep off my eyes: I won't be caught slacking off just because it's summer vacation.

Refreshed and awake, I straightened my sleepwear which consisted of a cotton T-shirt and sport shorts, grabbed my shower necessities, and stepped out into the dim sunlit common area.

And there stood Yukihira next to the opened doorway to the washroom... topless, with water droplets beading at the tips of his mussed-up auburn hair.

What I couldn't help were my eyes being drawn: from his wide forming pectorals to his flat abs which hinted of being a washboard in the future. And at the base, there lay a shadow of a V... I caught myself and looked elsewhere.

Whoa, guess my mind wasn't as awake as I thought.

"G'morning," Yukihira greeted with the usual pep and didn't seem to notice my roving vision as he toweled his hair.

"Morning, you're up early." I observed, keen to cover for earlier.

"Just a little morning swim to start the day," he grinned boyishly, "I'm going to make breakfast, any request?'

Unsure of the breakfast arrangement, I simply asked for whatever he's having. Upon hearing that, his eyes shone with excitement as he crossed the common area and busied himself at the kitchenette while I used the washroom.

After my morning routine and a quick shower, I came out of the washroom to find Yukihira, still topless, out on the balcony stooping next to a mini charcoal grill. Memories of the grilled squid legs and peanut butter immediately flashed into my mind.

Aw heck no.

That better not be my breakfast!

"What are you grilling?!" I hurried out into spacious deck, dreading. But instead of the briny stench of dried squid, light fragrance of mackerel pike permeated the air.

"Just a few extra things the suppliers thrown in yesterday." He said, then proudly held up something black and prickly, "and we have this beauty."

Sea Urchin! Fresh uni for breakfast? Why not?

"Looks good," I voiced, shifting awkwardly with the items from my shower in hand. "Do you need help?"

He stood up: strong calf muscles boosting him up from his squat quickly while sturdy core muscles flexed through the motion.

And for the second time today, I caught myself and looked away.

"It won't take much longer; would you please scoop the rice?"

Soon enough, we were sitting at the balcony deck enjoying the morning sun and the warming air; his idea and, seeing how nice the view was, I wasn't complaining.

Feeling creative, I served the grilled fish on top of small pile of grated daikon shaped into a cat with ponzu browned ears and tail laying on its back clutching onto the relatively larger fish across its belly with tiny paws.

Yukihira was impressed, mentioning that he would like to see more of my creations as he reluctantly dug into the dish.

On the other hand, I helped myself to the golden yellow pieces of uni, savoring its creamy texture and complex flavors; something that I didn't manage to do yesterday.

"You like it?" Yukihira asked; I wasn't aware my enjoyment was so evident. "I picked it this morning."

In the dim light of the morning, he was able to head out to the sea and find a sea urchin? I knew that he was resourceful but this is the most impressive example so far. I affirmed his question and politely offered him to dig into the fruit of his labor too.

"You can have it," he insisted with a grin, "Knowing that you like it gives me more reason to look for more tomorrow morning."

I could only wonder of his intent when he said that. It caused a tingle of something in me nonetheless.

Ahem, "So, you intend to start your mornings here with a swim in the sea?" I got the conversation moving.

"I figured that since we're here, why not?" he flexed a little with the usual jest, "got to maintain a summer bod."

I snorted at his shamelessness, "be that as it may, aren't you going to wear a shirt?"

"Naw, I would like to catch some morning sun... we'll be working in our swim attire anyway."

We? Did he just say "we" will be working in our swim attire?

"Yeh, it's to keep to the beach theme of the restaurant." He replied naturally.

… What?

* * *

"And so, I'll be counting on both of you!" Mitamura-san finished his brief with a slight bow.

"Happy to help!" Yukihira cheered, clearly getting into the beach theme: clad in only his beach shorts and his signature bandana on his left wrist.

"Thank you for the trust and confidence." I added, "we'll be in our care." It was a balmy morning, I've opted for a slightly large T-shirt with the Western Restaurant Mitamura logo displayed prominently at chest level.

It was something Yukihira finds curious: "Where's your swimwear?"

"I'm fine like this!" I whispered in defiance. Frankly though, I'm not against the idea to wear a bikini if it was for a good reason.

A reason that Mitamura-san offered.

"I've intended this restaurant to be inviting to customers in swimwear. So, it would be better if the staff looks the part and help the business thrive."

Urk.

That was how I ended up in a bikini: a simple dark blue flower print on light sky blue. Being not as self-confident as Yukihira walking freely in swimwear, I kept my hands folded at my midriff.

"… wow, that really suits you." Yukihira remarked as soon as he saw me.

Unused to hearing this kind of praise got my face heated. "Save it!" After all, I was indirectly compelled into this attire. However, rather than jest, I saw sincerity behind the grin.

Not sure on what to make of that. "Let's just get ready for service."

"Right. I'll assist Mitamura-san and clear the tables while you take the orders and serve the food." Yukihira waved the order pad at me.

"Who-" _do you think you are giving me orders_? Was what I wanted to say, but I recalled how well he managed service rush during our stagiaire; He knows what he's doing.

"After all, customers would be more generous when being served by a pretty girl." If it wasn't said so matter-of-factly, I'd swear he is saying those on purpose.

Before long, we got into a steady groove of working as a team. Mitamura-san's dishes were well received by the customers whom sang its praises. Yukihira, in his natural element, juggled kitchen work and the front of house cleanliness, weaving through the tables comfortably like a fish among the corals, looking into the satisfaction of the customers.

As for myself, I greeted the customers, explained the menu, took orders and served. Judging from the orders, I'd grudgingly admit that Yukihira was right about the psychology of customers.

"Excuse me!" A hand raised to catch my attention from the outside seating.

"Yes, Coming!" I cheerily called back to the table of two as I was in the midst of serving food to another table. My mood has improved since I've gotten used to working in my swimsuit. Whipping out the order pad, I approached the table, "Apologies for the wait; Are you ready to order?"

The dark haired one was looking at the menu and about to place the order when his bleached haired companion looked at me with recognition: "Hey, aren't you Nakiri's secretary?"

Puzzled, I examined both of them, trying to recall if I knew them from Tōtsuki. I drew a blank.

The first guy looked up at his companion's question and his eyes widened, "Huh? Seriously? In a place like this?" His accent was course and rude.

Clearly these two were not friendly.

Nonetheless, I ignored them; holding the order pad higher and spoke professionally, "May I have your order?"

"Ah, thinking of Nakiri makes me pissed. She was the reason I couldn't enter Tōtsuki," he continued, getting to his feet, "And the fact that she upended my dish onto my head was an insult that I cannot forgive.

"Well," he gripped my right wrist, eyes gleaming with menace, "since she's not here," his fingers dug into me, "we'll just make things bad for you."

I winced, not so much in pain, but in barely sheathed wrath. "Get-"

"Customer-san!" Yukihira suddenly appeared between me and the offensive customer, inadvertently interrupting the handhold as he stepped in front of me, "the shop is very busy; for the sake of other customers, we seek your cooperation and appreciate if you decide your order as soon as possible."

Seeing Yukihira putting himself in a potentially explosive situation, I called to him, "Yukihira, I -"

Spinning around, he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to privately mutter into my ear, "If we don't resolve it quickly, it would be bothersome to the other customers and affect the business."

Is he doubting my ability to handle the situation?

"Please leave this to me." He said aloud with a confident smile, pulling back and patting me on the shoulder. All I could do was to swallow my pride and scurry away from the area. "Now, may I take your order?" I overheard him say behind me; innocent words spoken with sharp steel in his voice.

Reaching the service counter, I finally looked at the spot on my forearm... it was bruised a sickly yellow and purplish hue where the fingers contacted my skin. He evidently held a deep grudge against Erina-sama and took it out on me.

Well, better this happened to me than Erina–sama.

I could only wonder how far would people go to get their revenge.

Then there was Yukihira jumping into the incident earlier. I'd admit that I have brought trouble to the restaurant, but there was something about how he had placed himself in danger which I found... disagreeable.

With a deep breath to clear my mind, my professionalism kicked in: Setting the incident aside, I resolved to carry on my work attending to other tables, albeit with an obliged smile expertly plastered on my lips, and conscious efforts to hide my injury from view.

If it was any consolation, I noted the two troublemakers looked visibly shaken and had hurriedly left after receiving their take away order.

I've also noticed the frequent glances of concern from Yukihira but we were busied by service to speak casually.

As the day went well past noon, there was a natural lull in the customer stream. I found myself leaning against the exterior of a side wall, away from public view, observing the tender area at my right wrist. It had barely improved but at least it wasn't spreading.

"Hisako!" I glanced up to find Yukihira jogging over to me. I allowed the fact he used my first name to slide as I didn't want to deal with it now. "Are you alright?"

I immediately hid the bruises with my left hand, getting into a natural position to not draw attention, "Yes, thank you." I have determined to address the earlier incident, "I'm sorry … I have brought trouble to the shop by bringing in a personal matter." I tightened my grip, feeling the pain as atonement for my fault. "I didn't expect for that to happen... what I want to say is: thank you for stepping in."

Yukihira seemed relieved at those words, "Don't mention it..."

"However," I continued, cutting into his words, "you didn't have to trouble yourself because of me." My resolution came through in my next words: "I could have handled it by myself."

"Ah?" He seemed incredulous at my words, "won't stopping them be difficult for you?"

"What?" Is that a slight on my ability?

"Isn't it so? There were two guys!"

"It doesn't matter who the other party is!" Feeling indignant, my right fist has clenched and was brought up to my chest level, "Don't worry about me."

Yukihira's eyes hardened with a serious frown. In an explosive move, he slammed his right palm onto the wall, stunning me, "you mean to say," he seized my right wrist with his free hand, "I should not worry," showing me the bruises, "if this kind of thing happens to you again?!"

I was speechless, I had thought that I had managed to hide those marks from him up till now.

"I know that you can handle them, but it's not about strength or ability" he gently lowered my hand and declared, "I simply refuse to let you face trouble alone!"

His protective words gave me pause. That same indescribable tingle I felt in the morning has returned.

Thinking back to the time of the incident, what would I have done if he had not come in as he did? With adrenaline rushing through my veins, my immediate action would have been... an extremely effective self-defense move against men:

A swift kick to the groin.

Perhaps his buddy would have received one too if he had joined in.

Then again, that may cast a negative reputation for Mitamura-san and his new restaurant. And that relates to the warning from the school for accepting this job.

What Yukihira did just made sense; I'm ashamed for my rashed judgement about him.

Something has been gnawing at me for a while now: from his words and actions, could they mean he… feels something for me?

I've never considered that possibility which made me wonder: what should I do about it; do I acknowledge it?

I don't even know how I feel about him.

Should I be flattered? Excited? Or Elated? Most likely surprised that he'll feel that way about me.

Maybe, even dreaded when you consider how awkward it would be to spend two weeks with him under the same roof.

What about that blonde from yesterday?

I'm sure he's having a similar internal debate within him.

Nonetheless, Yukihira Soma, you really helped me there. "Yukihira... Thank you. And... I'm sorry for worrying you." I began, breaking the moment of silence between us.

"Why are you so formal about it?" His features softened, "We're friends, aren't we?"

… Huh?

"Friends look out for each other," his usual demeanor returns. Sticking a thumb up and pointing to himself with assurance, "So just call for me any time and I'll be there!"

Friends... of course; what was I expecting?

Something about that had brought a weird feeling of... disappointment? Why?

I coughed to clear a lump in my throat, "It's the first day we're open, I don't wish to make a big deal of this," I said looking into his eyes to make it clear that I meant it. He nodded in acknowledgement and a comfortable pause fell between us.

"Ah! Hisako, you're bleeding!" Yukihira held up my hand. Small, pin prick red spots have surfaced on the area; a minor contusion, nothing serious.

"It's not-"

"We have to do something about it; let's head to the water!" He began to pull me away from the restaurant towards the sea.

"Huh? Whatever for?" I wasn't resisting, merely stunned and curious of his intent.

"Salt water is good for disinfecting; besides, going to the kitchen would alarm Mitamura-san, won't it?" He replied, checking his steps, "Oh, and..." He undone his signature bandana. Before I could react, carefully but firmly bound it over the injured area, "Bruises heal faster when we apply some pressure on it."

His quick, efficient motions were a testament to how used he was to tying his bandana on his wrist.

"Done," he remarked, proud of his work.

The wrapping was snug, not stifling and had the added benefit of covering the marks. I flexed my hand and it indeed felt slightly better.

"What about the shop?' I thought to dissuade him of his plan.

"Mitamura-san has given us a break before the evening service." He held my hand again and continued his strides, "Don't worry, we'll be back before then."

"H- Hang on!" I stammered out, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Why?" he looked back with a wide, bright grin, "If I didn't, you'd run away!"

He got me there.

Speechless, all I could do was to keep up with Yukihira's enthusiasm to the crystal-clear waters.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you very much for your feedback! Please let me know how you think I can improve and it'll be a great help. I look forward to your reviews as it helps me keep in touch with you, and keeps me motivated in writing!


	8. Learning to Swim and Supper Time

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's called Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

Thank you all for your reviews! It's a great please to read them for feedback on your thoughts of the story!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Oarai beach is best known for its pristine beaches of fine sand and gentle clear waters: making it a great place to enjoy the radiant summer sun with visitors of all ages taking up whatever spots they could find. It was a lively atmosphere that Yukihira reveled in as he zig-zagged through the maze of umbrellas and beach blankets to the water with me in tow.

I simply hang on for the ride.

It was high tide. The clear sea waters greeted us with refreshing salty sprays caught by the sea wind as light waves rolled onto the shallow beach. As soon as my feet touched the warm waters, I figured that I might as well enjoy myself.

When compared to the huge expense of the sea: we were merely a couple of people among other beach goers in a wide, blue vastness; it was liberating to catch the sun rays on friendly waters. Yukihira dived and surfaced like a frolicking dolphin while I bobbed on the water, watching his antics.

"I'm very glad that I've decided to come here," Yukihira said as he floated next to me, his usual mussy hair sleeked back by the water, "I rarely get to swim in the open sea."

"You say that, but you seem to swim quite well." I observed.

"Back in my hometown, my dad would take me to a nearby lake to fish and swim," he reminisced, taking a deeper voice, I assume to imitate his father, "builds character!" cocking his head, "how about you? Can you swim?"

I have to confess though: while our school does conduct swimming lessons, I'm not really a good swimmer. Granted, I can float and keep my head above water in a pinch but if the tide rolled out, I doubt I can fight it. Which was why I've limited myself to the water at waist level depth; not that it prevents me from enjoying the water.

And that was when Yukihira decided offering to teach me how to swim. "I was thinking that we could go sea urchin hunting together."

Those words caught my attention. Sea urchin, eh? I always wondered how they were in their natural habitat. He does also make a good point: With two weeks near a wide body of water, I could use the opportunity to brush up on my swimming, perhaps a little coaching will help. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Show me what do you know," he suggested and that's what I did: keeping my head above water and did a short doggy paddle. "Eh, that's a good effort, but that tires you very quickly. Perhaps you can try the breaststroke: it's an easy motion to master." He proceeded explain the kicking motion: bend the knees with toes pointing out, then a wide sweep with both legs, bringing the soles together with toes straight out, and repeat. Sounds simple enough. He then went on to practical demonstration the strokes, keeping his head above water as he explained the moves. "Give it a go."

I imitated his motions: Ok, what was it again? First, Kick off from the ground and body straight; now toes straight out, bend the knees…. Oops; I sunk into the water and stood up before I got any deeper. Seems I wasn't sure of it.

"It's alright," Yukihira encouraged, "here:" he suddenly held my hands, "imagine these are your legs," he continued naturally, "now, bend your elbows as you flex your palms back," he guided the motions, oblivious to my reaction, "and spread out hard, kicking out; this is the power stoke," he followed through adding some emphasis to highlight the instance, "bring your palms together in the middle and you're done!" He let go, "try it," he said patiently.

It was amazing how he seemed nonchalant about his actions while I was left with warmed cheeks and weird tingle at the places where he held. Say what you would make of it but perhaps he shouldn't be faulted for taking my lesson seriously.

I motioned my arms a few times as he instructed, "good, now try with your legs." I was slightly better this time but- "you need more force in your kick." he did it again: this time holding on to my leg and guiding the follow through, "there, like that; this provides more propulsion with every kick."

Is-is he really unaware on what he is doing?

I mean: he seemed innocuous about it and didn't linger any longer than needed. As I complied with his directions, I thought of the parallels on how parents would train their kids how to swim, perhaps this was the most effective way to coach and correct mistakes.

Was I simply overthinking again?

"Much better. Now let's practise with a few strokes." Without pause, he held onto my hands and lightly tugged as he walked backwards in the water. With how things were going, I could only keep up with him.

Frankly though, from the way that I was kicking in the water, his way of coaching was truly effective in teaching me how to swim properly.

"Wow, I didn't know you can teach swimming." Those words startled us and we looked beside us to find that blonde from yesterday. She was wearing in a fashionable bikini and pressing down her wide brim straw hat from flying in the breeze, a short distance from us, standing knee deep in water, "You're an interesting one, Soma-kun."

"Yumiko-san, hi!" Yukihira immediately released his grip as soon as I stood up and faced her, "Just teaching what I know." You could light up a room with his smile.

Yumiko? Are they seriously both on first name basis already?

"That's very nice of you." She then leaned forward, hand on her knees with her arms pressing her ample bosoms together. "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Her flirtatious tone grated and gave me very strong urge to roll my eyes, "Arato Hisako," I announced before Yukihira replied, walking to the shore till we were standing at the same water depth. "And you are?"

She straightened up, a light-hearted smile on her lips, "Fujiwara Yumiko." Being of similar height, we were eye to eye: her generous smokey brown eyes barely concealed a certain pride and confidence. "Soma-kun tells me that both of you are colleagues." There was something bout the way she said it that was as if she was setting that fact in stone.

 _And he didn't say much about you._ "Just for two weeks," a subtle suggestion that we won't be here long.

"Then it's important to make full use of your time for a memorable two weeks, isn't it, Soma-kun?" She turned her attention to Yukihira.

"That's right!" Yukihira said eagerly, "and I'm enjoying it so far." If Yukihira had a tail, it'd be wagging right now.

Fujiwara glanced over to me, her smile widening before focusing on Yukihira, "Ah, the sun is coming out, I was wondering if you'd help me with something, Soma-kun." She beacon to him and he followed loyally to her beach mat and umbrella.

Damn it, Yukihira, restrain yourself!

It was clear who was in control and that I was becoming the third wheel. Being privy to all manner of discussions while accompanying Erina-sama, I know when exercise discretion to make myself scarce. I silently slipped away and headed to a nearby beach shower to sluice off sand and sea water.

Are boys really all like that? Just look at them nicely and they'll be at your beck and call.

I'd never pegged the dense-headed Yukihira to be easily swayed by such things but perhaps the summer atmosphere and teenage hormones had something to do with it.

Stepping out of the shower, I wiped the fresh water off my face and ran my hands through my hair, pressing the excess water off them. I looked over to the two of them as I made my way to the restaurant; it was clear what kind of help she was referring to: applying lotion on her back.

I scoffed at the cliché. That girl really is something.

Turning forward, I immediately flinched; I had almost walked into a lamppost with cheery advertisement for an upcoming beach volleyball competition. Its bright, jolly design was irksome for whatever reason.

Feeling disgruntled I side-stepped the offending lamppost and carry on back to my destination.

I announced my return to Mitamura-san who was also taking a break in the kitchen.

"Ah Arato-san, hope you're having a good break." Mitamura-san said, drinking from his mug, leaning a little to the side to look behind me, "Where's Yukihira-kun?"

"He should return soon." I looked back to where he was, that silly grin still on his lips as he chatted animatedly with Fujiwara, "he's currently occupied but I believe he manages his time well."

Mitamura-san nodded in agreement, "Anyway, I'm thinking for the evening service: both of you can wear the restaurant's T-shirt. I think it's more suitable for the end of the day."

I acknowledged his words then excused myself to go freshen up.

Latching the bathroom door behind me, I unbound Yukihira's bandana and checked my wrist: it was still purple with a slight greenish tint, seems like it's getting better; I gingerly prodded the area to find it tender but not painful.

Peeling my wet swim suit off with a sigh, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I do not have the body of a model: I was neither flabby nor muscular, neither tall nor short, and my chest it was… unremarkably average. I've never did care much for my body and looks, keeping a shoulder length haircut and choosing to wear school uniforms so that I can focus on my secretarial duties. But perhaps meeting that blonde, whom extruded confidence and sexuality, had made me a little self-conscious.

I mean, how does she even manage those… assets of hers? Don't they make her back ache? And, judging from how smitten a certain red head was, how does she keep other hot blooded men away?

Setting my thoughts aside, I got into the shower, relishing the warm water with closed eyes. My mind wandered to the red head and the way he behaved when she was around: It was weird to see him like that.

I mean, when you think of Yukihira, you would think of passionate chef and not lovestruck puppy, won't you?

And that girl: perhaps we've gotten on the wrong foot but I've already had an impression about her.

But hey, that's none of my business anyway so…

Yeh.

Done with my shower, I toweled off and reached for the clothing rack. Oh crap, I was wondering why my shower items felt lighter than usual: in a rare case of absent-mindedness due to an occupied mind, I had grabbed my towel and forgotten a change of clothes. My only option was for a towel wrap. At least Yukihira would still be on the beach, gushing over his girl.

Or not.

Because who else would be just outside the bathroom but the one and only Yukihira Soma? His hand raised, probably about to knock on the door.

Our eyes met, his pools of golden yellow expressed surprise while I clutched the only piece of cloth I had for decency. "Whoa, excuse me," he exclaimed, stepping aside, looking anywhere else. Seems he does at least have some sense of decency. "I was about to ask if you're almost done… so, ahem, I'll be using the shower now."

I hurried into my room, slapping the door shut, face flushed and hot. Covering my face with both hands, I groaned into them.

* * *

After taking some time to dry up and make myself presentable, I cautiously opened my bedroom door. Yukihira, already in the restaurant's T-shirt and sitting at the low table. Guys evidently took lesser time in the shower and dress. He leaned back on one hand, looking back to me, waving a dried squid tentacle in the other in greeting, "Yoz, how's the bruise?"

From his usual demeanour, he had apparently decided to pretend the earlier event didn't happen. What's done is done anyway, no use harping over it. "Seems better," I shrugged, silently agreeing to his thoughts.

"Let's take a look." He got to his feet and inspected the injury, "Yeh, it is better but it still seems noticeable." He produced a spare bandana from his pocket and proceeded to bind it like earlier, this time with more deliberate motions; it seemed like he had something to say… but it didn't come up, "there, all done."

"Thanks," I then noticed he had another bandana tied on his usual wrist; Huh? I was pretty sure the one he loaned me earlier is currently being dried, "how many of these do you have?"

"I brought five." He looked at me for a moment then realised what I meant to ask, "what? You mean you thought I only have one all this time?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No, no, I was just curious." Holding my hands up to show I meant no offence, "I mean, it would be natural that you have others ready; after all, it's quite a unique signature look for you..."

"It has significance, to be honest." Yukihira said quietly.

I cut off mid-sentence; his words brought gravity to the moment, "Significance?"

"Yeh..." he trailed off, clearly didn't want to talk about it now. "So anyway, I think it's time to head for the evening shift," he smiled lightly and invited me to follow him down with a non-verbal tilt of his head.

I took a moment to glance down at the piece of cloth of at my wrist, considering his words for a moment while curiosity welled up. A clutch of my hand to bring me back to the present, I followed him down the stairs.

Evening service went smoothly since we had a better grasp of the order flow and the crowd preferences. There was a marked increase in beer orders and a sizable number of request for finger foods; perhaps we should adjust the menu to accommodate such requests.

Another thing I noted was a potential benefit for bandana: it serves to identify us as staff. Thinking to the day service, there were quite a few times when our customers were mistaken as staff, perhaps due to the fact that we were all in swim wear without any distinguishing features. This may just be the identification we need.

Time flies when one is busy; It was finally night and we closed the kitchen for service. We then had a debrief while the few remaining customers finished up their beers. In all, Mitamura-san was pretty happy for a first day's performance and was confident of the restaurant's future.

"Alright, I'll be heading back now. Help yourself with whatever is in the kitchen. See you tomorrow." Mitamura bid us good night after getting assurance that Yukihira and I will tidy up once all the customers have left. I gave a polite bow while Yukihira waved him off.

"I'll see what off-cuts we can cook for supper," Yukihira volunteered, "Perhaps you can man the front while waiting for the customers to leave."

If you're not a cook, here's a little known chef's secret: off cuts are usually the best tasting morsels of meat.

I nodded in agreement and got to the service counter, busying myself with sorting and recording the receipts. A good restaurateur would do such things to note the demand for respective dishes: it reduces wastage and maintains the freshness of the ingredients. I was in my element getting paperwork done: handling numbers, facts and figures brings a certain calm and order.

"Arano-san, right?"

I looked up from my work to find Fujiwara Yumiko with a perfectly manicured hand resting on the wooden counter between us. She was dressed stylishly in a simple white T-shirt with light makeup, twining a lock of hair with a finger

My good mood evaporated. "Arato Hisako." I deadpanned while resuming my task, "How can I help?"

"Oh? Didn't Yukihira tell you?" she smiled disarmingly, "he invited me for supper."

I glanced back to the kitchen, Yukihira was vigorously tossing a stir fry in a pan, oblivious to Fujiwara's arrival, then back to her, "he's in there, go on ahead."

Fujiwara shifted, both elbows now on the counter, "Actually, I was hoping we could chat."

"About what?" My bet is it has something to do with Yukihira.

"For a start, how well do you know Soma-kun?" see, told you.

Intending to set the record straight, she got my full attention. I studied her and thought of how I should word my reply. "We are classmates who happened to be teamed together of our stagiaire… our internship," I added, expecting that questioning look due to the unfamiliar French word. "Beyond that, I can't say I know anything else about him… unless you want to hear about his cooking achievements."

She waved off the offer with a dismissive flick of her wrist, "is he dating anyone back in school?"

"What he does or who he is with d-" a lump in my throat checked my words, forcing the need to swallow before I could continue, "doesn't concern me." That was an oddly timed break in my reply; she would have caught that, but I settled with looking her straight in the eyes. "I think we can skip the probing."

She considered me in response, her demeanour turning less jovial, "Let's get straight to the point then: there's nothing between both of you?"

Her question made me think. What are we? Definitely more than school mates as we went through the stagiaire together, and colleagues seems a little too formal… would I now term us as 'Friends'?

The binding presence of his white bandana on my wrist is a silent reminder that Yukihira does think so.

But I'm sure that's not what she was really asking. Is there anything between us? I would say-

"Ah, Yumiko-san, good evening!" Yukihira interrupted us and we looked over to find him carrying a plate in each hand, "Hope I didn't make you wait."

"You didn't, and I was having a nice chat with Arato-san." Fujiwara's attitude changed like flick of a switch. In a split second, she noticed his wrist bandanna and she looked over to mine before brushing it off. "Let me help you with that; These smells delicious!"

Seeing that I am the spare here, I moved to leave them to their meal together; besides the last customers have already left so I better clear the table and head to the convenience store.

Guess it's cup noodles for dinner then.

"Ah, Hisako, let's have supper before cleaning up the tables together!" Yukihira came out of the kitchen again, this time with another plate and a handful of utensils.

"What?!" Both Fujiwara and I blurted out, thinking the same thing: Wasn't it a dinner date?

"It's more efficient to clean everything in one sweep. Come on, let's tuck in before it gets cold!" How dense can this guy be?

There was a short pause of stunned silence. For the very first time, the fact that he had used my first name didn't seem to affect me; on the other hand I had a moment of schadenfreude that the cocky Fujiwara was left speechless.

Fujiwara recovered quickly and got to the table before I did, taking the seat across Yukihira; the only option left was to sit next to her where the third plate was. Fujiwara immediately struck up a conversation with him, suspiciously with intent to edge me out.

Not that I minded though, seeing Yukihira giving her his full attention. I tuned them out and focused on my plate: it was seafood spaghetti marinara. To be precise, Yukihira had substituted the usual spaghetti with soba noodles served with the off cuts like fish belly slices and tender cheek meat.

As expected of Yukihira's culinary prowess, it looks and smells great.

First thing that jumped out were the glistening pieces of meat atop a mound of neatly rolled fragrant buckwheat noodles. A portion of crunchy fresh green baby spinach contrasted the red of the tomato sauce, providing for a feast for the eyes.

And the taste… it contained layers of complexity which, while able to beautifully perform individually, they came together in an orchestra of flavours and textures: earthy al dante buckwheat with a smooth mouthfeel formed the base backed up by the light citric acidity of tomato for an umami beat. The fish bits took centre stage as they complemented each other with the rich buttery firmness of hamachi complementing the delicate salty sweetness of tai. Finally, the spinach leaves rounded up the whole palate with a hint of bitterness and a refreshing crunch. Such was the perk of coming from a culinary school.

I ate quickly but quietly, not wanting to come between the two beside me; Not that they minded as Fujiwara kept Yukihira's attention on her. As soon as I'm done, I silently went off, clearing the last table and washed up.

Intent on distancing myself from their interaction and knowing I didn't have my phone to entertain me, I stepped out the back into the warm night air and intent on going for a short walk.

Pretty sure my absence won't be missed anyway.

I soon wandered into a typical 24-hour shop. The shop attendant was clearly bored as he typed away on his phone while two other customers milled around. I browsed the shelves, seeking "inspiration" on what to purchase. There were the usual fare of snacks, magazines and other necessities but what caught my eye was a local produce: uni flavoured rice puffs.

Interesting.

Thinking that it should go well with my light novel, I grabbed a bag of the locally made snack, along with a free local newsletter that was next to it and… a can of locally brewed tea from the chiller. Just because. I then intentionally took an indirect path back to the restaurant as I allowed my mind to wander; that should give them enough time for them to be done with their meal.

I guessed wrong as I heard light laughter coming from the dining area when arrived at the stairs which leads up to the residential area. Honestly, was there so much to talk about?

… I won't know as I've never dated before.

After a quick shower (this time making sure I got everything I need) I got down to enjoy a break at the common room and leaf through the newsletter while snacking. The rice chips were nothing to write home about but it does cater to anyone who wants a taste of uni… a slightly over-salted version at least.

Absentmindedly snacking, I read through the newsletter's articles and the ads: from an exciting coverage of the fireworks festival preparation, to the same beach volleyball competition advert that I almost walked into this afternoon, and a local lucky draw. On the last page, I saw a familiar face and I choked mid-chew, requiring me to snap open the can of tea and take a deep swig, almost half a can. I can taste the green tea but… is there alcohol in this drink? Looking at the can and spotting a 2% ABV confirmed my suspicion: in my enthusiasm for getting local products, I had grabbed an alcoholic green tea.

ಠ_ಠ

(－‸ლ)

I know Japan does create some weird beverages but making green tea alcohol is just sacrilege… and this would be my first time drinking. Well, since it's already open and I've already gulped half a can, best not waste it.

Anyways, back to the article: isn't that Shon, that guy on the train? 'Up and coming idol, Aida Shon will be performing at the firework festival.' Whoa, I never knew. The photo actually did justice to his good looks as he sang his heart out on stage. I recalled the pause we had over our last conversation when I asked for his name… perhaps he was amused that I didn't recognise him.

I've read many light novels before and my imagination ran wild with the scenarios that may arise from this development. Maybe he can bring me for a backstage tour or something; I always wonder what's it like: sneaking around back stage, trying to avoid the eyes of adoring fans as he kept his focus on me. And when we're finally alone… we shall see how things progress from there.

Now won't that be exciting?

I couldn't help but giggle at that thought, feeling a little light headed while my cheeks felt warm.

Hey, by the way, once you get used to the taste, this drink doesn't taste so bad.

Back on topic: If Yukihira can have his summer fling, why couldn't I? I'm pretty sure he won't care though seeing how taken he is by that Fujiwara tramp. Speaking of whom, are all guys like that? They see a pretty girl and *poof* they become puppies wagging their tails and seeking said girl's attention. I don't see you talking to other girls like that; is it because I don't meet your standards? Are breasts really that big a deal?

Whatever, Yukihira: why would I care what you do…. or who you for that matter. I'm a strong independent woman who doesn't need you! That's it: that's what I'll tell him when he comes up; oh and remind him that we're sharing the place and to have the decency to hang a tie or something at his door knob, eh?

Yeh! That's what I'll do. Now I just need to wait for that horn dog to come up and tell him that.

….

Argh, was this room always so hot?

* * *

A/N: I wonder if the last potion does express that Hisako is quite the lightweight, getting drunk over a 2% alcohol drink.

Don't worry about the pairing! It' just character development for our two chefs to grow!

I thank you for your support and reviews!


	9. The Morning After

Disclaimer: None of these fine characters belong to me. It's called Fanfiction for a reason ¬_¬

Thank you all for your reviews! It's a great pleasure to read them for feedback on your thoughts of the story!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hey…hey... wake up." Argh, go away….and stop shaking me. I weakly flailed an arm to ward away the nuisance. But...Mmmm... That smells good, my groggy mind was still a haze as I was slowly roused by the fresh fragrance of clam soup.

With a light grunt I shifted to sit up and felt the warm embrace from the blanket slide off my shoulders. scanning around to get my bearings with half awake vision: Seems I had fallen asleep sitting at the table as the scattered remnants of my late night snack proved how messy it was. My last memory was browsing through the magazine which laid open to the spread about the fireworks festival. How then, did this blanket get on me?

"Good mornin'" Yukihira said as he set plates of piping hot food on the table. There's something about the way he said it, it wasn't the chirp that greeted me yesterday, now he seemed… how would I put it?

Reserved.

I looked up at him and our eyes met for a split second, before he flashed a light smile and hastened back to the kitchenette. Weird.

Well, whatever, Sitting here I shifted a little more to untangle myself from the blanket. That was when i realized that my chest felt more… liberated than usual, free from the usual constraining undergarment under my shirt.

WHAT?! I instinctively grabbed the blanket and tightly wrapped myself for decency. I was sure I wore them last night. I mean, yeh I do take them off in the comfort of my room, but ...

...What happened last night?

Yukihira returned to the table and hesitated to pick the spot across the table, instead opted to sit perpendicular to me of which I'm inwardly thankful for as I couldn't look into his eyes right now. "Have some soup." He broke the silence, placing a steaming bowl of clam soup in front of me before muttering "Itadakimasu" and digging in.

Now that he mentioned it, I do feel thirsty with this furry feeling on my tongue. Reaching an arm out of my blanket shell like a tortoise would I took the bowl and sipped the warm liquid.

Delicious. As expected of him.

The light, umami taste from the clam juices filled the forefront of the palate with the refreshing squeeze of lime leaving a gentle aftertaste that both woke and chased away any haze left in my mind. The artificial uni powder from the night before was cleansed, removing the odd feel from my tongue and it soothed my parched throat caused by the alcohol.

Oh right! there was alcohol!

The magazines, the snacks and the deep swig from the can rushed back to me. But how does that connect to Yukihira's behaviour, the blanket and my current state of… dress?

"Feeling better?" he said, gentle concern in his tone.

"Yes, thank you." I managed a reply, taking another mouthful of the soup before retreating back on into the blanket, taking a deep breath which had me noticing a light sandalwood fragrance, while considering what to say.

On one side, I was still trying to join the dots as I sipped my soup; on the other, Yukihira was being uncharacteristically quiet, unlike his animated self.

Something was up.

I have a feeling he was finding an entry to bring up something. "How's the bruise?" concern was still present in his words but I am pretty sure that was not what he really wanted to talk about.

Anything to fill the awkward silence, I offered my arm for inspection.

It was still bruised and tender, "I guess the bandanna stays on today." I remarked, a light smile in appreciation for his concern before retreating back under the blanket.

He seemed assured that I was healing well , "Let's get it wrapped when you're ready."

I nodded in agreement. After all, he would do a better job tying it. I also took that as a cue for me to excuse myself to prepare for the day. I gripped my protective blanket tightly and made to my feet. Now, if you had ever sat down on the ground, you would know that sitting for long periods could put your legs to sleep… which was what happened to me. At the very least, I managed a short shuffle before the pins and needles sensation kicked in, causing me to trip over…

Right onto Yukihira.

We were both floored, my chest pressed against his, simply separated by the material of my sleepwear. Despite blanket cocoon breaking apart during my fall, I felt my body warm rapidly.

"Are you alright?" he breathed. His deep masculine sandalwood scent filled my senses as I struggled to shake off the numbness in my legs while formulating a response to tell him that I'm fine.

"S-Sorry, I guess I was sitting for too long." I managed to mutter, pushing myself off him while simultaneously pulling together my blanket cocoon and attempting to shake away the numbness.

He got up and went straight for my feet. Before I could protest, he began kneading my calf muscles, "That's what happens when you fall asleep at the table." His teasing tone has returned along with his usual grin.

Well, it's good for things to return to normal.

It was pretty clear he didn't intend anything perverse in his actions so I allowed him to carry on, studying him from within my rebuilt cocoon as he confidently massaged my legs "You seemed to be pretty good at this." I remarked, half in appreciation and the other half to fill the silence.

"My mom used to get these often," he replied naturally, "With enough practise, anyone get do it well too."

Since he brought it up: Would asking about his mother be getting too personal at this point, I wonder? I mean, I know a lot about his father, being one of the most well known elite ten, but what about his mother?

Then again, considering how casual he put it, perhaps now's not the time.

I let the moment pass so I won't seem dismissive before asking the question that was eating me, "Did something happen last night?"

He paused and looked up, considering my question for a moment. "Yumiko and I were just chatting. She's here with her family for the summer holidays, staying till just after the fireworks festival." as he continued with his massage he then went on about things that both of them had talked about and how he escorted her back as it was late.

… the more he went on about her, the more irked i got. Perhaps it is because that was not my main concern, "Did… Did I… do something?" I intruded as soon as he mentioned about coming up the stairs.

"Well…" he considered an answer, absentmindedly pressing the sole of my left foot, "I think- I mean… though it was amusing to see a different side of you, it's nothing to worry about!" He flicked up a thumb and threw his trademark toothy grin.

Yukihira, rather than assuring me… THAT'S MORE REASON TO WORRY!

"But I should apologize though," he continued, bringing both hands to the other foot "I should drawn you into our conversation. it was rude to leave you by yourself."

I cooled off at his words; Wow. That's some self awareness. Seems Yukihira does have a mature side to him. Our eyes met and I softened, Maybe it's for the best that I don't pursue the question of what happened last night; after all, it seemed our awkwardness had evaporated. "Thanks," I replied, grateful to him for being considerate.

 _Don't mention it,_ His light smile conveyed. He gave a final squeeze of my foot. "You alright now?"

Yep, the numbness is gone. I thanked him for his assistance and got up to prepare for the day, gripping shut my blanket cocoon while shuffling to my room

Gently closing the door, I took a deep breath, the hint of earthy sandalwood from the blanket was growing on me. It's just the start of the day and it was already quite extraordinary. Well, I got to get to work soon, starting with making my bed.

It was then I found another blanket on it: same plain sky blue cotton material, pulled the same way as I remember making it yesterday. Hang on, if my blanket is still on my bed, this means that the one in my hands is…

Yukihira's.

Oh, as to the mystery of the missing brassiere: I found it neatly folded at where I sat.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as others but I thought this is a good point to leave this chapter :P

I thank you for your support and reviews! Keep them coming as it is my motivation!


End file.
